


Note to Self

by Killerbeemaster



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerbeemaster/pseuds/Killerbeemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since the Big Picture Show and the cul-de-sac is back to normal, the kids are back in school, and everyone is looking forward to their upcoming Christmas; especially Double D. But while he is expecting a new tie and graphing calculator, he's going to get a lot more than office supplies this Christmas.</p>
<p>AN: I've been writing this story on fanfiction.net for awhile and thought it would be a great idea to bring it over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night in Peach Creek and Double D was sitting at his desk finishing up his science essay. It wasn't due for two weeks but Double D always found that the best strategy for his schoolwork was to avoid any form of procrastination.

"Excellent. Now that I've finished my paper on fungi (having used Ed's toenails as reference) I can finally move on to my History project, then my Algebra worksheets, then my book report, and then my..."

Double D was suddenly distracted by the ringing of his downstairs house phone. No one was there to answer it because both of his parents were away on business trips and had left him home alone. It wasn't so bad because all the extra time by himself allowed Double D to concentrate on schoolwork. But what was distracting was that he wasn't allowed in his parents room and the only other phone in the house was downstairs in the kitchen. So every time it rang Double D raced downstairs to answer it, like now.

"Hello this is Edd speaking." Double D said in a panting manner.

"Whats crackalating sockhead?" D

Due to being called by the nickname 'sockhead' it was apparent to Double D that it was his childhood friend Eddy calling.

"Oh hello Eddy, may I inquire into why you are reaching out to me at this late hour?"

"Oh I'm just relaxing over at Ed's. He said there's a Japanese horror mech-monster movie marathon on Channel 9 tonight, so get your butt in gear and get over here, oh and don't forget to bring snacks because I don't think you want what Ed is cookin'." From the other end of the phone Double D could hear Ed shouting 'Eddy the gravy is almost ready!'

"So Double D you coming over or what?"

"Oh... Well you know Eddy as stimulating as that sounds, I'm afraid I have to decline your invitation. You see I uh... need to go finish up some schoolwork and uh... need to go to bed. You know how I get without my nine hours!"

"Whatever Double D. You know you should get out and live life once in a while, break a few rules. 'Cause that's how you get the ladies." Eddy finished the sentence with much emphasis on the word 'ladies'.

"Sound advice Eddy. Goodnight."

"Adios Double D"

After Double D hung up the phone he slowly walked back upstairs, shoulders sagged and a look of sadness covering his face. In truth he didn't need nine hours of sleep (he was ok with seven). The truth was that he was terrified of monster movies. But it wasn't always like that. He used to find them quite entertaining. Entertaining to the point where he used some of their monster and robot designs in his scam blueprints. That was until a month earlier when during one of the movie marathons Double D became so frightened and terrified that for the next week he was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares of people breaking rules, thrashing his room, freeing his ants, and taking his hat. Double D's body shuddered just remembering them. But he knew that as long as he skipped monster movie night, everything was alright.

As Double D walked down the hallway and entered into his room he felt a harsh wind rub his skin.

"Grrr...it's cold in here" Double D said frantically rubbing his arms "I need to close that window"

After Double D closed his bedroom window he went over to his desk and started shuffling his papers and reorganizing his work supplies back to their correct positions.

_I believe that's enough homework for tonight. It's time for a good hot shower!_

After his shower Double D went through his whole pre-bedtime routine. It consisted of brushing his teeth, washing his face, and making sure his dirty clothes were in a laundry hamper.

When Double D finally got back to his room he removed his beanie and placed it on its pedestal right next to his pet cactus Jim.

"Goodnight Jim. See you in the morning"

As Double D crawled into his bed he turned off his bedside lamp. Darkness enveloped the room and Double D felt his breathing calm and a heaviness cast over his eyes. But as he slowly drifted into sleep Double D heard a faint whisper.

"Goodnight Double D..."

"Goodnight" Double D said back.

As soon as the words left Double D's mouth his eyes burst open and all the hairs on the back of his neck stood. What came next was a scream loud enough to be heard all throughout the Peach Creek cul-de-sac.


	2. Chapter 2

Double D continued to scream as he fell out of his bed. As he got back on his feet he reached over to grab his hat, only to discover it was missing from its pedestal.

_Where is it!? Where is it!?_

"Looking for something?"

With his hands covering his head Double D turned his attention towards the bed. Lying comfortably on top of it was Marie Kanker. She sat herself up with one hand on Double D's pillow and the other twirling his hat on her outstretched fingers.

"Marie what are doing in my room!? In my house! Wearing your dirty shoes and clothes in my bed!"

"Oh calm down Double D, I just wanted to see what you were up to. And for your information I just did my laundry."

Marie's gestured towards her clothes. Besides her usual outfit of a black shirt and green fatigues Marie now wore a ratty old denim jacket.

"No I will not calm down! You broke into my house and took away my sense of security! This is...borderline criminal! It is criminal!"

Double D was at a boil. He always tried to act within reason, but sometimes he couldn't control his rage.

"All right, all right. If I give you back your precious hat will you shut up?"

She extended the hat towards Double D who quickly took it off her fingers. After some quick scalp adjustments Double D became somewhat at ease knowing his hat was at its proper location.

"Thank you Marie. Now I have to ask if you would kindly vacate my property."

Double D pointed both of his arms towards the bedroom door in the way a chauffeur gestures towards the back seat of a limo.

Even though Marie was clearly seeing Double-Ds gesture she still lay on top of the bed.

"Oh come on! What kind of man kicks his woman out on a Friday night!?"

"Marie how many times do I have to inform you!? I'm not your 'man' or your 'hubby' or your 'boyfriend'!" Double-D now stood stiff as a board with his hands aimed at the floor.

"Ok ok calm down, I'll  _vacate the property_ "

Marie spoke with a mocking tone, one that was obvious to Double D.

As she got off the bed she dragged her feet until she was face to face with Double D. As he gazed her face he saw the look of pure annoyance spread across it. Then out of the corner of his eye Double D saw Marie's right hand go up in a striking fashion. And then as fast as it went up, her fist came down and all Double D could do was flinch and hope the pain wouldn't be too great.

But after a few seconds nothing happened. As Double D opened his eyes he saw Marie giggling.

"Hihihi...Do you know how cute you look when you're scared?"

Marie was barely holding back her laughter.

"Oh  _haha_ , was that entertaining to you Marie!?"

"Just a little bit." Marie then grabbed Double Ds hand. "Come on, walk me out my oven-mitt."

Marie lead him out into the hallway and onto the stairs. At the bottom she let go and Double D hurried to the door to start unlocking it.

"Ok Marie, I'm glad you enjoyed our recent encounter, but I think we would both agree that our time together has come to an appropriate conclusion... Marie?"

Double D turned around and saw that he was standing at the door all by himself.

"Marie?"

As he scanned the area Double D heard chattering coming from the living room. When he walked in he saw Marie sitting on his couch with her feet on his coffee table and his TV remote in her hand.

"Hey cutie why don't you go into the kitchen and make us some snackes." Marie said, her eyes glued to the TV.

"..." All Double D could do was sigh. He shuffled his way into the kitchen with his shoulders sagged and his head down low.

Minutes later Double D came out of the kitchen carrying a large bowl of popcorn alongside a single can of schultz-flavored soda.

"Here you go Marie. I hope you find everything satisfactory..."  
Double D spoke in a defeated tone as he laid the food on the coffee table.

Double D then sat himself at the far end of the couch. He thought that it was an appropriate distance away from Marie who had sat herself in the middle. But it wasn't long before Marie noticed Double Ds spot.

"Hey, come over here and sit next to me." Marie said, her hand petting the cushion next to her.

"That's quite alright; I'm actually rather comfortable residing on this section of the cou-"

"Alright. You could just say no"

"Well then, my answer then is n-"

"Just get over here"

Having just lost Double D slowly inched his way over to Marie. When he got close enough to where he felt comfortable Marie wrapped her arm around him, pulling him in farther to the point where he was able to smell her perfume.

"So Double D, what do you want to watch?"

Before he could respond Double D had to overcome the fact that Marie Kanker now held him in what would be called a 'romantic' manner. But his hesitation didn't last long (approximately five seconds) and Double D was able to get back to her.

"Well um... Oh! Now that you mention it I heard Channel 5 was doing an investigation into suburban home break-ins, and seeing how our current situation echoes the aforementioned I think it would be quite interesting if we tuned in."

After speaking, Double D turned toward Marie to gaze her reaction. He was met with a expression that said only one word, 'what?'

"Cutie, why don't we just check Channel 9" Marie said flipping through the stations.

_Not channel 9!_

The mere mention of it bombarded Double Ds mind with terrifying images of mutated mech-octopuses and zombified ninja-worms. He knew he needed to stop Marie, for his own mental health could be jeopardized.

"Oh no no no there's nothing on channel 9 tonight! And by nothing I mean virtually nothing entertaining on channel 9! You know Eddy told me they're playing something good on Channel 3 though, and If Eddy says it's good then it's good, am I right or what!?"

Seeing how Marie was ignoring his protests and was still going up the channels Double D reached out to grab the remote from her hand. But before he could take the remote Marie placed it out of his reach

"Gesh what's gotten you all riled up?"

As the TV reached channel 9 Double D put his hands up to shield his eyes.

"Marie will you please change the channel." Double D said, his voice muffled by his hands covering his face.

"Oh Come on Double D, there's nothing scary on."

"Nonetheless will you please change the channel?"

"Double D, I promise there's nothing scary on"

"... Well Alright..."

Double D lowered his hands and gazed into the Tv. Marie was right, at the moment there was nothing terrifying on television. Despite that Double D felt he should still be cautious just in case.

"Man you're shaking like a dog" Marie said, having looked over Double D.

Indeed his whole body was shaking.

"Come on, get closer."

Marie tightened her grip on Double D. Now he was fully pressed up against her side.

"That better?"

At first Double D squirmed and tried to move away, but it was futile as Marie now had him in a near viselike grip. However he soon found his new position somewhat comfortable.

"Oh...Yes, this is quite... cozy."

A flirtatious smile stretched across Marie's face.

"You see, I know how to take care of my man."

Double D opened his mouth to dispel Marie's notion of them being in a 'relationship'. But before he could speak Double D heard a small voice talking in his head.

_You know she isn't going to give up. Just go with it._

So Double D agreed and just stayed quiet. Well that and because the spot under Marie's arm was indeed warm and cozy.

Double D then joined Marie who was now focused on the screen. Judging from the use of black&white, bad Special Effects, and bad acting Double D came to the conclusion that the movie was produced in the 50s. Ed's favorite decade to play movies from whenever the Eds got together.

After a few minutes of quiet Double-D spoke up.

"Marie, I apologize if I acted brash and rude to you earlier this evening. I should have kept my anger in check."

"Yeah I know"

Marie looked to Double D and gave him an acknowledging smile.

"... Marie this is when you would apologize for breaking into my house."

Marie continued to watch tv as she ate popcorn. Double D tuned back into the movie but didn't have any of the popcorn. Apart from a jawbreaker here and there, Double D rarely consumed unhealthy snacks like popcorn and soda. Those were mainly kept around for houseguests.

* * *

When Marie was halfway through her popcorn and soda Double D felt the need to speak up again.

"Well Marie, I'm glad we've settled whatever misunderstanding we've had, but I think we'd both agree that now would be a good time to call it a nig-"

Before Double D could finish his sentence the movie on Tv (which Ed later said was 'I married a Thorax 2') produced a jump scare so terrifying and so horrifying that Double D fainted right onto Marie's shoulder.

* * *

*knock* *knock* *knock*

*knock* *knock* *knock*

The taping echoed into the living room where Double D laid asleep on the couch.

"Marie..." Double D muttered to his unconscious himself.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Double D awoke to the loud tapping on the door. He looked around and saw he was still downstairs in his living room. The digital clock next to his TV read '11:13 A.M'

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"I'm coming, hold on. Marie where are you? Marie?"

_Hm I guess she's gone_

As Double D got off from the couch he tripped over the blanket that covered him.

_Blanket? Marie must have put it down. How thoughtful._

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"I said I'm coming!"

Double D ran over to the door and unlocked it. He squinted as the midday sun hit his eyes.

"What took you so long Double D? Me and Ed have been standing out here for 2 minutes."

Eddy pushed past Double D and headed straight towards the living room.

Next came Ed. "Hi Double D! oh I smell popcorn!" Ed sprinted to the living room.

Having closed the front door and entered the living room Double D looked over his friends. "Good afternoon gentleman. How was the movie marathon?"

Ed was in the middle of devouring the now stale popcorn when Eddy responded.

"It was alright."

Eddy was currently sitting on the couch and was flipping through the tv channels.

"There were no new movies on and Ed had nothing to eat but old mashed potatoes and gravy."

Double D shuffled over and sat himself on the couch.

"My condolences Eddy. My night was uneventful too."

Double D felt he didn't have to share his story about last night with Marie. While he did enjoy the company, he didn't want Eddy to get any ideas worth spreading.

With a mouth full of popcorn Ed pushed his nose up and sniffed the room as if he was a bloodhound.

"Eddy what's that smell?" Ed asked, shards of popcorn spraying from his mouth.

Eddy also sniffed the space around him "It smells like *sniff* *sniff* perfume"

Double D felt the urgent need to make up an excuse "oh yes, Mother accidentally spilled her perfume bottle yesterday. You know how accidents happen..."

Eddy gave Double D a puzzled look "All right sockhead..."

As Eddy looked back towards the tv he noticed the can of schultz-flavored soda. "Double D since when do you drink soda?"

"Eddy, it was Friday night and thought I should party a little bit. You're the one that said I should live life... break a few rules..."

"Oh really" Eddy picked up the can. "Well then, I guess this lipstick is yours then."  
Eddy pointed to the top of can which had smeared pink lipstick on it.

Ed's jaw dropped as he looked at the can. "Eddy! Double D wears make-up!"

"No Idiot. Double D's got a girlfriend."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy continued to question Double D throughout the rest of weekend, all the way to Monday morning as they walked to school.

"Who is she sockhead? It can't be the Kankers. It's not Sarah. Definitely can't be Nazz cause... well I don't have to explain why you could never get Nazz."

"Eddy it was just a friend that needed some refreshments and relaxation. There were no romantic feelings. Now can we please move along, it's cold out."

It was indeed cold out. It was that special time of year in Peach Creek and snow, hail, and harsh temperatures had arrived the night before.

The Eds neared the front of the school as Eddy continued to ponder the current 'mystery'.

"Well you don't know anyone else at school so she either goes somewhere else... or 'she' is a 'he'... have you hung out with Kevin lately Double D?"

"Eddy!"

"Ok, Ok calm down Double D. You never know until you ask..."

* * *

The bell rung as Double D and the rest of his English class sat down.

"Hey Double D, how was your weekend?" Marie asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Anything interesting happen?"

Eddy leaned over towards Marie "Why would you even care Kanker?"

Marie leaned over and was now face to face with Eddy.

"Hey shorty, this is an 'A' and 'B' conversation, so why don't you 'C' your way out."

Eddy's face had started to redden. He couldn't stand people making fun of his height. He opened his mouth to retort but before he could Double D interrupted.

"Everybody, can't we all get along? There's no need for hostilities. And to answer your question Marie, I did have a good weekend."

Double D couldn't help but quietly smile to himself. Marie couldn't help but notice it.

Eddy finally mustered up his thoughts. "Why don't you go mess with some other guy Kanker. Double D already has a girl."

Now everyone's attention was focused on the trio.

"Ed-boy has acquired a female?" Rolf asked.

"I doubt it." Kevin said. "I mean that in a good way Double D..."

"Shut up Kevin, what's she like Double D?" Nazz asked.

Double D started to sweat and his face reddened. "No, no, this is all a misundersta-"

"Yeah Double D was with her Friday night. They watched TV, ate popcorn, and made-out." Eddy said.

"Friday night huh." Marie said with had one eyebrow raised. "Tell us Double D, what's she like? Do I know her?"

"I really doubt that..." Eddy said.

"Well" Double D said addressing everybody "If you really need to know she's... she's interesting... a bit caring..."

"See, not anyone you would know Kanker." Eddy said.

Marie laid back in her desk with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head.  
"Pip-Squeak, If only you knew how funny this whole situation is."

Eddy's face became puzzled "What's she talkin' 'bout Double D?"

"Nothing Eddy. Now be quiet. Professor Hopkins has arrived."

* * *

"All right class, before the bell rings I have a couple of announcements. First is your Winter Holiday project."

Boos echoed throughout the classroom.

"Hey, hey, everybody be quiet, I'm serious. So you and your soon-to-be-determined partner are going to write a paper detailing what the holiday season means to you, and an art project to go along with it. Here are some examples students have done over the past years..."

"Psst... Hey..." Marie whispered.

Double D turned his head and looked at her. On her desk was a note scribbled on notebook paper.

_You want to partner up?*wink*_

"Oh... Um..." Double D muttered to her.

He thought it over to himself. On one-half he enjoyed Marie's company, for some strange reason. On the other hand he didn't want Eddy to think anything was happening between him and her; that would break Eddy's heart.

_Ah just say yes you dope. You know you want to._

"Marie... I think that's a go- Oh hello Professor Hopkins!"

Mr. Hopkins was standing right in front of them. He was a laidback type of a guy, but wasn't afraid to crack down on students from time to time.

"Hi Double D. Hi Marie"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Hi Mr. Hopkins"

"Double D, I'm sorry, was my teaching interrupting your talking?"

Double started to pale. "No sir! Marie and I were just discussing the project."

"Ahhh. Care to explain the details?"

"Well, Marie asked if-"

"No I don't mean now, I've got a class to teach. How about... after school. That work for you guys?"

Double Ds jaw hung open "Mr. Hopkins... are you giving me a... Detention?"

"Something like that. I'll see you there Marie?"

"*sigh* Sure" Marie said.

As Mr. Hopkins walked back to the front of the room Double D kept whispering to himself.

"I can't have a detention. I can't have a detention. I can't have a detention..."

Eddy snickered and leaned forward near Double D "somebody got busted."

Mr. Hopkins turned around. "Hey Eddy. I get kinda lonely during Lunch, why don't you join me for the next couple of days."

Everyone in the class except Eddy and Double D laughed to themselves.

"So class like I was saying, I need everybody to write your name on a small piece of paper and put it into the bowl. I'm drawing your partners at random."

Mr. Hopkins went around the room and collected everyone's name. Both Eddy and Marie gave him a spiteful look as they put their paper in.

"Ok. First we got Nazz and... Ed"

A loud sigh could be heard throughout the room.

"Then we got Kevin and... Rolf."

Double D noticed that Kevin was giving him a sad look, as if he was somehow disappointed...

"All right, we got Marie and..."

Double looked at the piece of paper in Mr. Hopkins hand.

"Uh-oh, this should be interesting. We got Marie and... Eddy."

"What!?" Marie and Eddy shouted in unison.

"Hey, hey. I don't make the rules" Mr. Hopkins said. "I just love enforcing them. Where was I? Oh yeah. Jonny and... May. And that just leaves Double D and Lee."

"Hey Marie it looks like I got your man." Lee said punching her in the arm.

The bell rung and everybody started to pack up their things and leave their desks.

"All right before you go I got to tell you that the Friday before Winter break is when your project is due, and it's also when the Winter Dance is. I'll be chaperoning so no funny business. Have a nice day, be kind to each other, and just... just read a book guys."

As Double D entered the hallway he saw Marie at her locker. After making sure Eddy wasn't around he walked over to her.

"Hello Marie. My apologies for Eddy's remarks to you, they were unnecessary. And I'm sorry for getting you a Detention; I should have been more discreet whe-"

"Double D it's alright. I'm just glad you enjoyed Friday night. If I'm to believe everything I've heard."

"Oh yeah… I... I believe I'll see you after-school Marie."

"Hehe, 'I believe you will'"

* * *

Eddy stood near his locker and observed Double D and Marie's little interaction.

"Ed, there's something weird about the way Double D's been acting around Marie..."

Suddenly a switched clicked in Ed's brain. "Eddy! What if Marie is the girl!"

Eddy turned around and gave Ed an eyebrow raised look.

"No you Idiot, Marie isn't the girl… she can't be."

"Then who is, Eddy?"

"I don't know mono-brow. But me and you are going to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Marie, what the hell did you do to the living room?" Lee said looking around herself.

The Kanker trailer was no longer in the messy, disturbed, and chaotic state it was usually in. The floor was vacuumed, the dirty dishes were out of sight, and everything was in its 'normal' place. To complement the room were some Christmas lights strung up along the stairs, a small little silver decorative tree, and May on the couch watching TV in a knitted green holiday sweater.

"Well you know Double D keeps his house clean so I thought... Just shut up Lee! You know it looks nice!"

"Oh pipe down Marie! You know he's only coming over for that stupid project thing, not for you. Besides, he's MY partner." Lee said as she put on a sultry smile.

"No! Don't you even think about it Lee! I'm not going to let you scare him off!"

"What's gotten you all riled up Marie? You 'fraid of a little competition?"

Lee twirled her body as if she was some kind of model.

"Not as much as you'll be afraid of my fist in a second!"

May took her gaze off the TV. "Hey guys. Why don't you just calm down and we can all watch some carto-"

"Shut-up May!" Marie and Lee shouted in unison.

May slumped back into her seat and went back to watching TV.

"Marie calm down, you know I'm only jokin' with you.'" Lee said as she sat next to a saddened May. "Besides, we all know he's nothin' compared to my man Eddy. Right May?"

Marie's whole body tensed up with rage.

"Take it back Lee!" Marie shouted.

Marie stood right in front of a Lee and shook her fist.

"What's wrong Marie? You can't handle the honest truth?"

"You! You!"

"Look May! She's so mad she's stuttering!"

Lee started a forced laugh and May cautiously followed her.

"You're dead meat!" Marie yelled as she dived towards Lee.

"Today's a fine Saturday isn't it gentleman. A layer of fresh snow, clear skies, and not a snowstorm in sight." Double D said with a smile across his face.

"Double D, please stop. I'm cold, I'm tired, and having to do that lame project with the Kankers isn't helping." Eddy said dragging his feet along the ground.

Both of them were walking along the lane towards the trailer park. Double D had suggested that since they were all partnered with each other for their English project they should get together over the weekend. After some initial hesitation Eddy came around and agreed to come. And since Jonny was paired up with May they decided to bring him along too.

"Eddy you've been drowsy since Tuesday. Maybe you should rethink your sleep schedule."

"Nah Double D, it's nothing" Eddy said yawning.

"Are the shadow people keeping you awake Eddy?" Jonny asked.

Both Double D and Eddy stopped in their tracks and gave Jonny a perplexed look. They knew Jonny was missing a few screws, but unlike everything else he usually said this caught their attention.

"...What shadow people Jonny?..." Double D asked.

"Plank says he's seen two shadowy figures wandering around the cul-de-sac late at night."

"Oh. Why that is strange." Double D said.

"You bet it is." Eddy said gritting his teeth and eyeing the piece of wood in Jonny's hand.

"Yeah I know! Plank told me one of them is really tall and the other one is really short, like some sort of munchkin."

"Well I think Plank needs to get his eyes checked." Eddy said. "Because I haven't seen anything out of the normal."

"Plank is sure he saw two figures. You know he tested for 20/20 vision at his last eye exam."

"I'm sure he did Jonny... Now come on, I can see the Kanker's trailer." Double D said hurrying the trio forward.

"Oh good." Eddy said struggling to keep his eyes open.

As the boys approached the trailer they were stopped by blood-thirsty cries and screams emanating from inside it.

"So… who's gonna' knock?..." Eddy asked.

Double D crept his way up to the trailer and knocked three times. After a few seconds the noise inside subsided. But it wasn't till Double D's 5th knock that the door finally swung open.

"Oh hey Double D." Marie said trying to catch her breath. She leaned on the doorframe and blew hair out from her face. "You're kind of early aren't you?"

"Actually I believe we're running late on schedule."

"We?"

Double D stood aside and brought the others into view. Jonny and Plank gave a slight wave.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them. Hey cutie can you gave me a 'sec? I need to do something real fast."

"Sure. May I ask wha-"

Before Double D could ask, Marie had slammed the door.

"'Cutie'? Double D you're lucky your girl isn't around to see Kanker flirting with you." Eddy said.

"Double D has a girl?" Jonny asked. "Plank, what do you mean you knew!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Eddy, I tire of reminding you that I currently do not have a girlfriend, only a friend that is a girl."

"Double D, I know what me and Ed saw. And if you don't have a girlfriend why have you been so cheerful lately."

"Well Eddy, the reason I'm so joyful is because I um... got a new tie..."

"Yeahhh, ok" Eddy said giving Double D a not-so-subtle wink. "Gees, what's takin' trailer-girl so long?"

Eddy walked up to the door and started banging his fist on it. "Hello, anybody in there!"

Double D quickly grabbed Eddy by the arm and pulled him aside. "Eddy please! Have some patience!"

The door again swung open and there stood Lee Kanker.

"Damn Sock-boy. I know you can't wait to see me, but try not to break my door."

Lee eyed the trio of boys.

"Where's the tall one?" she asked.

"Ed is partnered with Nazz and won't be joining us this evening."

"Yeah yeah just come in Triple D. And try to hit my door on the way in."

"Oh you're mistaken Lee, It wasn't me who w-"

Lee had already walked away and was followed by Eddy and Jonny.

"And hello to you Lee" Double D said as entered the trailer.

Night had fallen and everyone in the trailer was up to their own devices. On the couch lay a passed-out Eddy, next to him sat Lee doing her nails. Surprisingly, Jonny and May sat in front of the TV discussing the favorite shows they had in common, ranging from Schultz Reality to J. Burton cartoons. Marie and Double D sat around the Kitchen table working on their own group projects as their partners lounged about.

"Marie, you never told me you were an exquisite artist." Double D said looking over Marie's drawing.

For the art section of her project Marie had decided to draw a decorative Christmas tree.

"That's 'cause you never asked." Marie said, gave a playful nudge to Double D's side.

"What are those things on its branches?"

"These?" Marie said pointing towards the side of the tree. "I guess you could say they're visual reminders of good holiday memories. There are some socks for when mom... bought us some socks and then there's a key for when Uncle Turner got out of a jail."

"Oh, how… nice." Double D tried his best to feign a smile. "What are you going to place at the top?"

He pointed at the blank space at the tip of the tree.

"I don't know. I'll think of somethin' good. What about you? How's that paper coming?"

"Ah" Double D looked over the essay in front of him. "Nothing to fret over. All I'm worried about is the art portion. I'm not as talented of an artist and I believe neither is Lee."

Double D looked over to the living room. Lee was painting the nails of an unconscious Eddy who currently had grown a goofy smile.

"Hey Double D." He turned back towards Marie "How about if I help Lee with her drawing, you help Eddy write the paper. Deal?"

Marie extended her hand.

"That sounds like a wonderful deal."

Double D shock Marie's hand. As they did their eyes locked paths.

Their brief moment was interrupted by Eddy's abrupt awakening.

"What the hell?" Eddy looked around the trailer. "Double D let's get out of here."

Rubbing his eyes Eddy got off the couch and walked into the kitchen next to Double D.

"Oh it is getting late I believe I'll see you Monday morning Marie." Double D said grabbing his supplies and papers.

"Don't worry, you will." Marie said packing up her supplies.

The three boys gathered up the rest of their things and put on their coats. As they opened the door Double D turned around and waved goodbye to Marie, who in turn waved back.

As they stepped outside Eddy sniffed the air around him.

"You guys smell that? *sniff*sniff* It smells like... nail polish..."

"Well that was boring wasn't it?" Eddy said.

Snow had filled the lane and the three boys were trying their best to trek through it.

"I don't know. Me and Plank had a good time with May." Jonny said as struggled to maintain his footing. "Especially her and Plank, they have a lot in common.".

"Eddy, I don't believe you can call our outing 'boring' since you spent the majority of it asleep."

"Oh come on Double D. How much fun can you really have with trailer-girl?"

"Eddy her name is Marie, and I don't appreciate you calling her trailer-girl."

"Since when?"

"As off right now."

"You know something; you've been acting real friendly with Marie lately. I'd be careful or people might start to think she's the girl you're seeing."

Double D stopped walking.

"And what would be wrong with that Eddy?"

Eddy stood in place.

"Do you really have to ask sock-head? After the way she and her sisters have treated us."

"Eddy! You would think that after everything that happened between you and your brother you would learn to look past people's initial impression and judge them with new merits."

"This is different Double D."

"Different? Please, do tell why."

"Just come on. I want to go home."

"I asked you a question Eddy."

"Double D, you're not going to like what I have to say so just drop it…"

All three boys remained silent for the rest of the walk home. When they finally reached the cul-de-sac they noticed that each house had strung up their own decorations. Lawns were covered in reindeer's, houses covered in lights, and every roof had a plastic glowing snowman on it. Each of the boys gave one another a quiet goodbye except for Eddy and Double D. All they did was exchange a blank stare as they walked to their own homes.

As they got to their doors they heard shouting coming from down the street.

"Plank says don't forget to watch out for the shadow people you guys!"


	5. Chapter 5

"And that class is how you write a thesis statement. Questions?"

Mr. Hopkins spun around from the blackboard and faced his morning English students. As always, Double D was the only one who had sat up straight with his attention focused on the lesson. The rest of the class sat slumped in their desks with half of their interest on the chalkboard and the other half on the fly zigzagging around Rolf's head. Except Eddy, who was sound asleep at his desk with an itty bit of drool leaking from his mouth.

Deciding to capitalize on the situation, Mr. Hopkins snatched up a piece of chalk and pitched it at Eddy's head. Eddy quickly awoke with a loud gasp and wide-eyed expression, all the while oblivious to the white mark on his forehead.

"Eddy." Mr. Hopkins said as he sat on front side of his desk. "What did I just say?"

"Umm..." Eddy glanced around the room in hope that somebody would give him a hint. "Umm... Something about Israel?"

Mr. Hopkins raised one eyebrow. "...Sure."

Eddy gave a slight kick to the desk next to him. " _Thanks_  Ed."

Mr. Hopkins got back on his feet and grabbed his notes and clipboard. "Alright class, its half past the hour so why don't you get working on some of your assignments. While you're doing that I'm gonna go around the room and check off your progress so far."

The class proceeded to take advantage of their free time for anything but schoolwork. While most spun their desks around to chat with their friends and neighbors, only a few, like Double D, actually decided to do work.

After a few worksheet problems that even Ed would have no difficulty solving, Double D looked over his shoulder and noticed Kevin off to the side enjoying a lighthearted conversation with Nazz and Rolf. After some initial hesitation, Double D stood up from his seat and placed himself in the open one next to Kevin.

"Salutations, Kevin."

Kevin turned towards Double D and gave him a slight smile.

"Hey Double D, what's up?"

"Well Kevin, I was wondering if we could discuss something that's been plaguing my mind recently."

"Sure... Ok."

Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz all turned to face Double D.

"Oh, I meant the discussion to be between only the two of us." Double said looking at the others.

Nazz and Rolf took the hint and went back to their own conversation about the upcoming dance. Looking around and making sure no eyes or ears were homing in on them, Double D moved in close to Kevin.

"Kevin, do you remember the incident with Eddy's brother a few months ago?"

"Yeah of course. What about it?"

"Well Kevin I noticed back then, after Eddy revealed his intentions behind his behavior, you welcomed him with open arms as your friend."

"Yeah I guess. Why are you asking?"

"Well Kevin, the reason I'm enquiring into the matter is that I'm trying to justify some of my recent thought processes."

"Ok… like what?"

"Well Kevin, I-"

"Double D, quit saying "Well Kevin".

"Oh, my sincerest apologies… I'll refrain from repeating myself."

"No problem."

"Alright. Where was I? Ah, I remember… Well Kevin, I'm wondering if it's safe to develop new feelings towards someone you once tried to distance yourself from, like a bully or a rival."

Kevin's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Really, Double D!? I never believed this would happen! You know I've long I've waited for this moment!"

Double D had his head cocked to the side like a confused Pug. "What on Earth are you spouting on about Kevin?"

"Oh... What are you talking about Double D?"

"…I was referring to the 'Girl' Eddy likes to inform everybody about."

"Oh... So you and her are serious..."

"No Kevin, I'm not 'serious' with anybody. If anything, our feelings towards each other are just… friendly."

There was a sense of uncertainty in Double D's last words.

"I'm only wondering if my new-found feelings are normal."

"Um are you sure I'm the right person you should be asking? There's gotta' be someone else you'd be better off talking to about this."

"Yes Kevin, I did think of that. I discussed this whole predicament with Mother last evening but she ruled it off as hormones or something to that effect. But I highly doubt that…"

"Ok... Why don't you talk to Eddy or Ed about this then?"

"Oh, this isn't the type of thing I feel Ed or Eddy would understand."

Double D looked over his shoulder back towards Eddy. Next to him he saw Mr. Hopkins with his pen and clipboard.

"Eddy, you know your book report on the 'Odyssey'." Mr. Hopkins said as he sat in Double D's vacant seat.

"What about it?" Eddy asked as he sat up.

"I had a couple of questions about it."

"Um... like what?

" _Um... like_  where is it?"

"Oh right, yeah. It's in my binder."

"... Well can you get it out for me?"

"Oh, I don't have it on me."

"Then where is it?"

"I'm not really sure. But what I am sure of are six places where it 'probably' is. There's my house, there's Ed's house, there's-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mr. Hopkins started waving his hand and clipboard around. "I'm going to stop you right there. Just... just get it to me by tomorrow."

"I don't know Mr. Hopkins. I got to finish up that project you assigned, my history homework, my science essa-"

"Just get it in by Friday then." Mr. Hopkins said after a deep sigh.

"Are you sure, sir? I might be able to make some room after my Math worksheets. But then I got my composition worksheets, and my Science notes, and my-"

"Just get it in by Friday!"

Mr. Hopkins got up from the chair and hurried back to his desk as he started to murmur to himself, "Only five days till break, Jack. Only five more days."

Double D returned his attention back towards Kevin.

"Ok Double D, I think I get what you're going on about. You're asking me, if it's ok for you, to develop warmer feelings to somebody who's bullied you."

"Precisely Kevin."

"Well then. All I have to say is that I think it's ok..."

"Think?"

" _Yeah_  'think'. Double D, out of all the weird and dumb things I've seen you, Ed, and Eddy do around the cul-de-sac, this doesn't too bad. So unless this girl is beating the crap out of you, just go for it."

"…Well, thank you Kevin. I'll take your advice into consideration."

"No problem Double D. Oh hey before go, what's her name?"

"Oh. It's... Gertrude. Her name is Gertrude."

Double D got up from the chair and started to walk back to desk. As Kevin returned to Rolf and Nazz's conversation he thought about Double D's closing statement.

_Name's Gertrude? Really?_

* * *

"Ok class, after some thinking I've decided to have your Holiday projects due after the break."

Sighs of reliefs encompassed the classroom.

"So, with all this new-found time I'm giving you, I'm expecting some really great stuff. So go out into the world and get some ideas. I'm going to be looking over a ton of these, so at least try to make it worth my while."

The school bell rung and the kids quickly vacated the room. In the hallway Double D was at his locker exchanging his English book for his Pre-Algebra when he noticed Ed and Eddy standing around the water fountain. After closing his locker, and making sure the lock on the dial pad was pointed directly at zero, Double D walked over to greet his friends.

"Hello Ed. Hello Eddy."

He gave a slight nod to both of them.

"Hi Double D!" Ed gurgled as he drank from the fountain.

Eddy was less enthusiastic. "What's up Double D..."

Double D could tell by Eddy's tone and stance that he was still upset over their argument during past weekend.

"Well Eddy, I feel we had a misunderstanding Saturday night, and I would like to correct that. I believe we were both tired and didn't mean any of the things we said."

Eddy gave a slight smile. "Ahh, you know I can't stay mad at you, sockhead. Stuff happens; we move on, that's what friends do." Eddy reached out his hand. "Put it here, pal."

"I'd be glad to Eddy."

Double D and Eddy shook each other's hand and gave one another a friendly smile. Ed then enveloped them both into a tight bear hug.

"I'm glad you guys are the best of friends again!" Ed said as he strangled the life out of them. "Why were you fighting again?"

"Nothing, Ed. Now, will you please free Eddy and I go."

Ed let go and after a few moments of the boys catching their breath they headed off down the hallway to their next class.

"I'm happy." Eddy said.

Double D curiously looked over to his side. "May I ask why, Eddy?"

"'Cause Double D. Christmas is in less than two weeks, my brother isn't comin' over, and once we finish that stupid project we won't have to deal with the Kankers for a good while. Isn't it great!?"

Double D couldn't felt the need to stare at the floor.

"Yes Eddy... how great..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Jimmy, do you want white tea or black tea?"

Sarah stood in the middle of the store aisle looking over the many types of caffeinated beverages. It was Monday, the day Jimmy and her gathered together to have their usually tea party. It had been postponed a few weeks due to some injuries Jimmy had gathered recently, but now that he had recovered Sarah felt the best way to celebrate was a nice fresh brew.

What better way to warm-up in the chilly weather.

"Hmm" Jimmy looked at his choices. "The white tea always gives me stomach cramps... but the black tea keeps me up all night. Or maybe it was too strong last time. What if we got a little of the black and added more water or a little of the white and added more water, then maybe that would be better for me. Or there's the green tea wh-"

"Green tea it is!"

Sarah put back the two tea boxes and grabbed a box of the green. She placed it in her bag alongside the other groceries she was buying. Her parents were too busy at work to go shopping and they didn't trust Ed with the task of buying eggs, milk, and bread. It seems that coming home with nothing but bacon and cereal was where his parents drew the line. That left Sarah as the only one able to carry out this mundane task. But she didn't mind it so much since she was offered five dollars out of Ed's allowance, which she applied towards her tea stock-up.

"Alright, now all that's left is butter and milk. Come along Jimmy."

Sarah started to walk down the aisle and Jimmy followed suit. The lanes were packed with people shopping for the upcoming holiday. They passed carts stacked to the brim with a sorts of meats, fruits, and vegetables. Jimmy found it rather difficult to navigate because his parents had dressed him in a large raspberry-blue parka. It was obvious by the way he walked and bumped off people like a pinball that the jacket heavily hindered his movement.

The two were passing through the cereals and grains when a clumsy Jimmy decided to speak up. "Sarah, do you think you're going to the dance Friday night?"

Even though the parka obscured part of his face you could still tell Jimmy was deeply interested in Sarah's response.

"I don't think so. It might be fun, but I would rather sit at home and watch tv."

Sarah looked up to read the blue store signs. She was more focused on finding the dairy section then their conversation.

"Why you asking? Are you going?" Sarah asked.

"Oh… well I thought about it... but only if you come, Sarah."

"Why? You can have fun without me." Sarah said.

"I know that. I just think we would have more fun... together."

Jimmy had always thought of Sarah as his protector. The person he could always go to when he was in trouble. She had kept watch over him since they were little kids and he believed she would keep doing so for as long as they stayed together. But ever since the incident with the Kankers and Eddy's big brother earlier that year he started to see her differently. Some would say it was a small crush. There had definitely been times in the past when he saw her more as a girl than as his friend, but not as strongly as he did now. And when Jimmy looked deep into his mind and remembered all the time they spent together and all the things they'd done, he hoped she felt the same way about too.

"Hmm, I don't know." Sarah said.

She looked up and down the neighboring aisles.

"That's the spirit, Sarah!" Jimmy exclaimed with a joyous grin.

"Yeah! You're right Jimmy! I'm actually gonna go! You and me are gonna go together as friends and have an awesome time!"

Sarah gave a big smile to Jimmy, who had now dialed down his happiness.

"Friends?..." Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, what else?"

"Well I thought we could go as something mor-"

"Hold that thought." Sarah pointed down the aisle. "I think I see the milk."

Sarah hurried over to where she pointed as Jimmy tried his best to chase after her. Along the way he knocked over a few boxes of cereal and bumped into people's shopping carts.

"oh, sorry sir."  _Stupid jacket. It's not even in style anymore._ "Oh, sorry ma'am, my apologizes" _Why Sarah? Why do you try to get away from your Prince Charming?_ "No sir, I'm fine. You?" _I may not be as smart as Double D... or as sturdy as Kevin, but I... I treat you damn good._

When the ruffled Jimmy finally got to Sarah she had already picked out as much supplies as she needed. Enough to last well until next week, when she would get paid another five dollars to come back for more.

"That's all I need. What about you Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine..."

"Great, let's check out."

Sarah started to walk towards the front of the store when she turned around and faced Jimmy.

"Oh wait. What were you saying earlier, Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

Jimmy gave her a wide smile. He was joyed that she hadn't forgotten their conversation. "Well Sarah" Jimmy put on his best flirtatious look. "I was wondering, if we could go to the dan-"

"Move it blueberry! I need my Vitamin-D milk."

From behind, Lee Kanker sprung up and grabbed Jimmy by his shoulders and pushed him off to the side. Jimmy wailed as he spun right into the nearby Melon stand. Fruit began to roll on the floor and due to his parka Jimmy lay stuck front side up on the ground like a turtle on its back.

"HEY!" Sarah yelled. "Don't you push Jimmy around!"

"Oh look, flame-head's extra mad today."

Lee payed no attention to Sarah as she looked for her milk.

"Flame-Head!? Look who's talking!"

Lee got up and leaned towards Sarah."... I don't know what you're alluding to pipsqueak, but I think you just tried to insult me."

"Hmm. Dumb, tall, and stupid. You're the complete Kanker package!" Sarah yelled as she got in Lee's face.

"Strawberry shortcake!" Lee screamed.

"Jolly Red Giant!" Sarah hollered back.

"Red-faced munchkin!"

"Big-footed trailer park drag queen!"

"Spoiled suburban... trimmed hedge!"

" _Oh good one!_ , does blondie Kanker come up with your lines!?"

"Does your brother pick out your clothes!? You big-mouthed, step-laddered, scream queen!"

The rest of the store had gone quiet and nearby shoppers peered at the commotion emitting from the diary section.

"Be quiet you tall recalled rag-doll!"

"Shut up you itty-bitty kitty!"

"Dead tooth!"

"Control freak!"

"Are you talkin' about me or you, Kanker!?"

"Sarah." Jimmy called to his friend as he rolled on the floor. "I seem to have fallen and my parka won't let me get up..."

"Lee, You're a black-eyed tongue-tied crap-covered fruit fly!"

"Good one Sarah, you've got her now." Jimmy said from the ground.

"At least I use my tongue! I bet you never even kissed a guy!" Lee shouted.

"The only thing your tongue's ever touched is a slop trough you pig!"

"You're lucky I don't smack you after saying that, you deep-fried mini maggot burger!"

"Hey Kanker, if I'm a maggot burger why don't you just EAT ME."

"You take that back yo-"

"Shut up!" Sarah's remark had sent lee into shock. "You held-back, freckled face, bad haircut, polka dot wearing, sack of roaches!"

"You're gonna regret this little girl!"

Sarah grabbed Jimmy by his jacket collar.

"Come on Jimmy! We're getting the hell out of here! This place is starting to stink!"

Sarah started to drag a tranquil Jimmy along the ground.

_Ah, Sarah my savior... you're so perfect._

* * *

Marie and May stood in the middle of the toy store as bustling holiday shoppers shoved their way past them. Christmas was only nine days alway and it definitely showed. The store was decorated from floor to ceiling in lights, Christmas trees, and expensive toys.

"Marie, an't Double D kinda old for this stuff?" May said.

After countless failed attempts to get Double D to like her Marie got the idea in her head that the best way to get close to Double D was to do what other people did, bribe them with gifts. She thought that if she gave him something thoughtful he might start to see her in a new light, one that wasn't so menacing.

"No, I don't think so... he likes historical stuff, so I thought maybe he'd like some army guys or maybe a chemistry set… something."

Marie kept reassuring herself that she knew what she was doing. Every since that night she crept into Double D's house something inside her head clicked. Maybe it was the movie marathon, the adrenaline of breaking inside his house, or how cute he looked unconscious on her lap, but whatever it was it made Marie want to actually make things work.

"Hey!" May reached over and grabbed a toy out of a women's shopping cart. It was a plastic sealed box and inside it was a wild-eyed doctor with all sorts of different tools and medical equipment. "Double D's a scientist, why don't you buy him a Mad Doctor Grubber action figure!"

"May, why would I spend my money on that  _ugly_  thing?"

"What are you talking about? It's cool! Look!" May pointed towards the front of the box.

'Doctor Grubber comes fully equipped with evil chemistry set and says over 25 different quotes in a deep Austrian accent, just pull the string on the back!'

May reached around and yanked the string.

_Get your butt to Mars._

_Hasta la vista, Baby._

_Who is your daddy and what does he do?_

"May if you pull that string one more time I'm going to hit you."

May's smile slowly faded away. "... So are you going to get him the action figure?"

"No. Double D doesn't collect that kind of stuff."

"How do you know!"

"I've been in his room enough times! Shouldn't I know!?"

That last part get Marie thinking. How well did she know Double D? She knew he liked school and stuff like that. She didn't really know much else.

"Alright..." May said in a sad tone. As she went to put the toy back in the cart she turned around. "Can I get it!"

"Do you have money?"

"No."

"Then no."

Marie continued to wander the store. She was continually rushed by little kids and their angry mothers but after a while she learned to move out of their way. Through all the chaos she occasionally saw some gift options. Maps and Models of the planets, historical battle mock-ups, etc, etc.

"Are you gonna' pick something' or what?" May continued to ask.

"Geesh May, quit asking me... I'm trying to think..."

Marie just stared at the store around her.

_What the hell am I doing? I can't afford any of this stuff. Even if I had I wouldn't even have a clue of what to get._

"If you don't know what he likes you can just say so..." May said.

Marie let out a deep sigh. "Fine then, I don't know... goddamnit!"

In her rage Marie kicked a shopping cart sending it straight towards a group of chattering soccer-moms, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Why don't you just ask 'im?" May said.

"May, that would ruin the whole point of the present?"

"Oh yeah... Hey, I know!" May grabbed Marie by her shoulders. "Why don't you ask that girl Double D always talks to!?

"... you mean  _me_?"

"No! That girl he sits next to in English!"

"...  _me_?"

"No! That blonde one!"

"...  _You_?"

"No! That cheerleader! Nazz, I think."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Her? Why don't I just put an ad out in the paper..."

" _Oh I'm_  sorry _!_  Tell me again, what other options have you thought of?"

Marie gave her sister an aggravated stare.

"That's what I thought, so you're gonna' ask her , right?"

"But-"

"But? Marie tell me, do you like Double D?"

"Yeah."

"Does he like you?"

Marie grew a goofy smile. "Well he has been a friendly lately, so I think he does?"

"Then stop being so stubborn. How are you ever gonna' get this guy if you don't even know what he likes."

Marie thought about what her sister just said. Maybe she'd be better off asking around for what makes her guy tick and what makes him happy.

"... May, I like you better when you're dumb."

"Me too. Now come on, we have to meet up with Lee."

* * *

The Kanker sisters walked down the snowy lane as they carried their groceries. May was playing in the snow making snowballs and throwing them at nearby houses. Lee had been quiet the entire walk home with the only explanation being a look of pure hatred across her face.

"What's your malfunction, Lee?" May asked as she threw a snowball throw a partly open window.

"Yeah, if you're going to keep looking all grouchy you should at least tell us why." Marie said.

Lee started mumbling through her teeth. "Stupid Munchkin. I'm gonna kill her. Then i'm kill her little boyfriend."

A cold breeze came over the girls sending a chill straight to their bones. They hoped when they got home their mother had gone to goodwill to get them some new jackets to keep them warm. Even though the chances of that happening, yet alone their mom leaving the house, were low they still hoped. Girls can dream, can't they?

Marie pulled her jacket collar up and started to rub her arms."Lee, did you buy the earmuffs I wanted? Lee?"

"Stupid munchkin. Think she's all tough. I'll give her what's comin' to her."

"Lee!"

"What! Yes! I put the stupid earmuffs in May's backpack!" Lee shouted at sister.

"Calm down!" Marie responded to the redhead. "Alright, come over here May and let me get them out."

"Umm... can't you wait till we get home?" May said. She stopped making snowballs and just walked forward.

"Oh come on, my ears are cold."

Marie leaned forward and grabbed May's bag off her shoulder.

"Just wait Marie!"

May held on to one strap and Marie held the other.

"No, I need them now!"

"Well  _too_  bad Marie!"

May started to yank the backpack away but Marie put up her foot and used it to push May down to the ground. She landed butt first onto the snow.

"Ow! Why'd you do that!" May yelled to her sister.

Marie put down her grocery bag and started rooting through the backpack. She found a pair of black earmuffs and quickly put them on. As she started to zip-up the bag something caught her eye.

"May, what's this?"

Marie held up a plastic box, inside was the action figure from the store.

"You're not supposed to be looking through my stuff!" May said as she got to her feet.

"And you're not supposed to be stealing stuff!"

"Well you've stolen... stuff!"

"Yeah, food! Not stupid toys!"

"Well I'm keeping it."

May grabbed the legs of the toy.

"Oh no you're not! You're returning this!"

Marie grabbed the toy's arms

Marie and May used all their strength to push each other away and get the toy.

"Just. Give it. May." Marie said as she pulled away.

"No. Way. Ah!"

Lee smacked May on the side of the head, knocking her down. She then punched Marie in the gut and snatched the toy out of her hand. The action figure was then thrown over the lane's wooden fence, disappearing into the nearby houses.

"Alright!" Lee screamed at both her sisters. "It's gone! Now hurry up! I'm freezing"

* * *

"Well Plank, I'm stumped... No offense."

Jonny was in the middle of his yard with a miniature map of the cul-de-sac drawn in the snow. He had little green army men representing all the neighborhood kids and in the corner he had two that were painted black.

With Plank reporting more sightings of the shadowy figures at night, Jonny felt he needed to devise a way to fight back.

"If the information you're feeding me is correct Plank, then the shadows like to hangout in sector 2." Jonny pointed to part of the map with a stick he'd been carrying. "But why Double D's house?"

Jonny peered up and down the blueprint  _like_  he was deep in thought.

"I am deep in thought, Plank! I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Jonny turned towards his best friend. "What do you mean duck!? Ow!"

Jonny reached up and rubbed his aching head. "What was that!?"

He looked around and in the snow he spotted a toy. He picked it up and brushed off all the snow covering it.

"Hey look Plank, it's a Mad Doctor Grubber! And it looks brand new."

Jonny looked over the action figure.

"He's got all his gadgets, his clothes, his -"

Johnny's eyes widened in shock.

"Plank, do you know what this means! No! My head does not have a gravitational pull!" Jonny went over and crouched by his snow map. "I've found the solution to our problem!"

Johnny rearranged the figures to where the black figures and the rest were in the same area.

"Plank, someone in the cul-de-sac is behind these evil invasions and the only way to fight this evil, is with evil. Write this down in the records Plank, because today is the day for the return of... The Gourd!"


	7. Chapter 7

To the students at Peach Creek jr. high Thursday meant one thing, Gym class.

The 7th grade class sat in criss-cross rows along the gym floor as they waited for their teacher. On one side were boys and the other side girls. Both dressed in orange and blue shorts with white t-shirts, to match their school colors.

"Marie, you gonna talk to Nazz or what," May asked, "You've avoided her the past two days!"

The Kanker sisters sat in alphabetical order with Lee in front, Marie in middle, and May in back. This was for the best because Marie was able to leave Lee out of the loop of things. While Lee was her sister, there were somethings Marie felt more comfortable talking about with May instead of the redhead.

"May, shut up!" Marie whispered to her sister. "I don't want everybody to know."

"Why? Everybody already knows you're in love with Double D." May said as she leaned in closer to her sister.

"Yeah well... I want to surprise Double D! Show him I can be considerate and ni-" Marie was unable to finish.

"And what, Marie?" May asked.

"Considerate and ni-. ni-. ni-"

May started to giggle. "Do you mean 'nice'?"

"Yeah, that... and quit laughing!" Marie said through her teeth.

"What the hell are you two yammering about?" Lee said as she turned around. May leaned back and tried to act like nothing had occurred between them.

"We're talkin' about how we can't see past that bush you call a hairstyle." Marie said.

"At least I don't spend an hour in the morning fixing it like you do, Marie."

"Yeah, and it shows."

"Oh Yeah!? Well you-"

"Shut up!"

Lee turned around. "I get no respect" She whispered to herself.

May leaned forward again.

"I thought you gonna' be nice?"

"Hey, I'm trying. Anyways I'm just trying to win-over Double D." Marie turned her head towards May. " _Lee_? We're family. No matter what I do or how I treat her, I know she'll always love me." Marie said sporting a wide grin.

It was past the first couple of rows where Marie spotted the guy on her mind. Double D sat between his two best friends as he talked with them. It might have been the ceiling lights, or maybe the short Gym clothes Double D wore in comparison to everyone else's baggy attire, but whatever it was, Marie did little to suppress the rush of emotions overcoming her. While Double D was more brains than brawn, Marie loved every part of him.

"Just look at him May. He looks so cute and adorable."

Both girls focused their gaze on Double D.

"Yeah. He looks so... Zen-minded." May said.

Marie gave her sister a quizzical look. "May, do you even know what that means?"

"No, do you?"

"... No... but I think you're right."

The two sisters each exchanged nods, as if to reassure one another that they knew what they were talking about.

* * *

"Double D, me and mono-brow are going to set up a little 'fundraiser' after school. Should I mark you as 'attending' or 'attending'?" Eddy asked.

"My apologies Eddy, I'm afraid I have other plans." Double D said.

"Like what!?"

"I have several extra-credit assignments I want to wrap up before the break, Eddy. Not to mention I need to get started on our Egypt report."

"Oh come on Doubl– WAIT! What report on Egypt!?"

"Oh don't worry, Mrs. Turner isn't assigning it till tomorrow afternoon, she just gave me a 'heads-up'?"

"Um ok... Well, I don't see the problem here sockhead," Eddy said, "Just do that stuff later. You  _have_  the time."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Eddy. You see I have my whole schedule planned out and according to today's date, I'm swamped"

" _'_ _I'm swamped'._ Forget your stupid schedule!" "You know these last couple of weeks you haven't done squat with me  _or_  Ed. I mean look at him Double D! Can't you see how much pain you're causing Ed.  _Can't you!_ "

"Eddy, I'm sorry if my absence has worried you, but I've just been focusing on my schoolwork. I don't know what else you want me to tell you."

"You can start by telling me what the hell is going on here!"

Eddy's shout took the attention of the kids in the room.

"Why don't you guys take a picture, it'll last longer." Eddy said to all the observing eyes and ears.

The kids started to return back to their conversations as the two Ed boys went back to theirs.

"Eddy!" Double D whispered. "If you can't maintain a civil conversation I'm afraid I have to end our discussions for the moment."

Double D turned away from Eddy and waited for class to begin.

_What's his problem? I haven't acted that abnormal. I just have things on my mind; school, homework, and... other stuff._

Double D looked over to the Kanker sisters. Marie and May were close together as if sharing secrets between one another.

_Marie's a nice girl. She's spontaneous... and tough... and crazy... and sometimes violent, but she's nice to me. And I bet if I furthered our friendship she'd be nice to others... maybe a bit nicer... or maybe she'll learn to keep her thoughts to herself._

The gym doors burst open and everybody settled into their places. In came their teacher Mr George Hunter. George wasn't the kindest man or even that much of a nice man, but in his deranged womanizing mind, he cared about his students. It was tough love, but love none the less.

"Mr. Hunter, you're back?" Double D asked.

"Yeah," Mr Hunter spoke in a gravelly voice, "The manhunt is over, they caught the psycho."

He gave a wink and a smile to the class.

"Ah," Double D exclaimed, "So where's your wife now?"

"Hey, 'Ex' wife. And now she's back shacked up in the wacko basket, thank god!"

Mr. Hunter didn't find shame in sharing his personal life. You'd guess that having six wives, four children, and multiple murder attempts would drive a man insane. But Mr. Hunter always played it off for laughs. Uncomfortable and dark laughs.

"Anyways, enough about me," Mr Hunter wiped his nose with his sleeve, "With all this crap weather the school won't allow us to play out on the field. Some 'hypothermia' nonsense, bunch of  _wussy's_!"

Wussy was one of Mr. Hunters favorite words in the English language. Others included 'bud', 'miller', and 'lite'.

"So instead, they said we should have an off-day and just relax."

The class exhaled sighs of relief. Stuff like this didn't happen often, so they knew they had to enjoy it.

"Hey, don't worry! I pushed and I pushed and I got them to agree... to some dodgeball!"

Depending on who you asked dodgeball was either the crowds favorite (as it was with Kevin and the Kankers) or an hour of cringe worthy pain and humiliation (as with Double D, Jonny, and about everyone else). But whatever your opinion might be on the game, you can't deny, it always left people with everlasting memories.

"Now I need two captains," Mr Hunter said as he surveyed the room, " and since Marie is our best player she's captain number one."

Marie got up in a heartbeat and hurried to the front.

"And since Eddy is the... ok I'm not going to sugar coat it. Since Eddy is the lousiest player he'll be captain two."

Eddy slowly got to his feet and dragged them till he got next to Marie.

"Really?" Eddy whispered, "Double D can barely throw..."

"Yeah but at least he can dodge, pipsqueak!" Marie said as she gave him a hip-check.

"Hey!" Mr Hunter pointed at Marie "Wait till we get the balls out."

"You can tell Eddy that again." Marie responded.

"Hey, are you gonna let Kanker talk to me like that!" Eddy said.

"Jesus Eddy. Quit being a wussy!" Mr. Hunter said.

"...Well can we at least pick teams already!" Eddy said. "The faster I can crush blueneck, the better."

"Alright, alright, calm down. Marie you go first."

"My pleasure George."

Marie looked over her fellow classmates. The obvious choice to pick was Kevin. While they never really got along (especially when they were around Double D) she had to admit he had athletic talent.  _But I can get by without him_.

"I'll take Nazz."

Everyone turned their surprised attention to the blonde, who was in as much disbelief as the rest of them. She slowly got up and made her way over to Marie.

"Um, can I ask why you picked me. I'm not really that good." Nazz said.

"Yeah, I know. But I didn't pick because of how you play. I just have to ask you some questions, but not until later."

The two captains continued to select their teams. Kevin on Eddy's, Double D on Marie's. The class was slowly picked off one by one, until the only person left was Jonny. Being the only person left, the two captains had a coin toss to decide who got him. Marie won, so Jonny went to Eddy's team

"So, what did you want to ask?" Nazz said.

"You're friends with Double D, right?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, you could say that..." Nazz said as she slightly reddened.

"Hey, did you just blush!?" Marie stared into Nazz's eyes, "You're dating Mr. Testosterone over there so why don't you calm down, alright?"

"Yeah.. Sorry," Nazz shook her head, "Even why are you asking me? You're the one who's obsessed with him."

"I know but..." Marie couldn't help but stare at the ground, "I'm actually trying to get  _good_  with Double D."

Marie always had trouble showing her emotions to anyone besides her sisters. She was ok with people seeing her happy and even angry. But not sadness, pain, or uncertainty.

"I just... I just want to know more about him." Marie said.

"Aww, that's cute! From you it's weird, but still cute" Nazz started to rub her forehead. "Well, Double D likes books, bugs, and science stuff."

"Yeah even I know that. What I want to know is what would be the perfect  _gift_  for him. Something that would really impress him."

"Oh. Well, Double D isn't that much of a materialistic guy. You don't need to buy him a present to get on his better side."

"So what? Are you saying I should just act ni-...  _Good_  to him?"

"Yeah!" Nazz exclaimed. "For once just be nice to him, instead of terrorizing." Nazz pointed over to Double D. "He's right there. Just go try it, you'll see."

Marie bit her lip and looked over. She found it difficult to believe that somebody would rather be tempted by sincerity instead of gifts. No one in her family was like that. But it wouldn't hurt to give Nazz's suggestion a shot.  _Would it?_

Marie walked over and stood next to Double D.

"Hey!" She said to him.

"Oh, hello Marie. How are you?"

"I'm goood," Marie started to blush, "You?"

"I'm doing well" Double D said. He looked across the gymnasium at Eddy. "I just have some matters on my mind."

"Hehe, well alright." Marie started twisting her foot as she held her hands behind her back, "I just came by to say good luck."

Marie gave Double D an encouraging slap on his behind. She tried not to hit too hard, but it was clear by the way Double D jumped in the air that she might of underestimated the strength of her gesture. Marie looked towards Nazz for some encouragement; to see if she was doing good.

She was met with a disapproving head shake.

* * *

They had just finished their second game of dodgeball when Mr. Hunter called for a two-minute break. Everybody was tired and in pain from the hard blows. Few people, like the Kankers and Kevin, knew the sweet-spot to cause the greatest damage. Luckily, 'sensitive' people like Double D knew how to react, how to move, and had people looking out for them.

"Wow," Double D said between deep breaths, "This is a rather intense session isn't it Eddy."

The two boys were sweating profusely as they leaned across the gym walls. Everyone else was doing the same.

"Double D, if you got some new friends or something just tell me." Eddy said.

"Eddy! Are you still going up about this? I've just been busy."

"Yeah, but you've always made time to hangout in the past!" "Me and Ed miss doing stuff with you. You don't want to do scams, you don't want to watch movie marathons, and when was the last time the three of us even had jawbreakers together?"

"Eddy. I don't know what else to tell. So please, stop acting like I have some ulterior motive behind my recent behavior."

" _Oh ok..._ I bet if I had blue-hair and raggedy clothes you'd make the time..."

"Excuse me!?" Double D got up to his feet, "Marie has nothing to do with this."

Double D's and Eddy's ears were soon hit by the ringing of Mr Hunters dime-store whistle.

"Game time!" The teacher called out.

"We'll continue this discussion later Eddy." Double D said as he walked back to his team's side of the gym.

_Why can't he understand that I'm just preoccupied with other stuff. I want to take the time and do stuff with him and Ed._

As Double D walked Mr Hunter passed a dodgeball to him. "You're gonna' start the game, boy."

"Um." Double D looked at the ball in his hand. It was your average red ball apart from the cobbler logo spread across it, to represent their school mascot. "I think this job would be better suited for someone else. Marie, maybe?"

Mr. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Double D, you say that everyday. Now come on, quit being a  _wussy_!"

The whistle blew and the game started. Double D stood with the ball in his hand, thinking.

_I don't appreciate being called a wussy. And I don't appreciate being called a bad friend._

Double D started tightening his grip as paced across back and forth.

_Who is Eddy to tell me what I'm able to do and what I should do?_

His knuckles had fully whitened as he handled the ball.

_How dare he insult Marie! She's a good person._

"Throw the ball Double D!"

_I'm starting to get sick and tired of his negative attitude!_

_"_ Throw it Sockhead!"

_My pleasure_

* * *

What happened next was a blur. Double D didn't remember letting go of the ball, but as he looked down he didn't see it in his hands. All he saw was the shuffling of feet towards the center of the room.

"What's going on?..." he said.

Double D made his way over towards the gathering crowd. Everyone was talking and trying to move towards the center of their artificial circle. Double D got on his toes as he tried to see over them. He wanted to know what all the commotion was about.

"Nice arm Double D," Lee snickered as he passed by, "You should be a surgeon with that much precision."

"What are you talking about?" Double D asked.

Before Lee could respond the crowd opened up and Double D saw what all the fuss was about. Eddy lay moaning on the ground with his hands covering his face. Blood streamed down along its side.

"Alright everybody calm down," Mr Hunter he lifted Eddy off the floor, "I'm gonna take him to the nurse. Kevin, you're in charge."

"I uh- I uh- I didn't mean to..." Double D tried to say.

"No worries, No worries. Just learn to aim at areas beside the face." Mr Hunter said.

"Ye- ye- yeah..."

Double D felt his legs stiffen. All he could think about was the blood. The way it soaked into his friends shirt. The way it dripped to the floor. There was so much of it. As he stared at the crying mess which was Eddy, he felt his knees give way. Double D started to tumble backwards. He expected to be hit with cold hardness of the gymnasium floor. Instead he felt a warm embrace, similar to a cozy couch or a loved ones arms.

"I gotcha, I gotcha." Marie said as she held up Double D. Both her arms were under his as she grabbed hold of him. "You ok? Want me to take you to the nurse too?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Double D started to stand up again, "Thank you, Marie. I appreciate the help."

"Hehe, no problem Double D. I'm here anytime"

Marie rubbed Double D on the back as she walked back to her sisters. The class was still chattering in the circle about Eddy when Kevin stepped up.

"Alright everybody! I need you to bring some water and paper towels. We're going to clean up the blood on the floor, the dodgeball, and wherever else it is." Kevin said.

Everybody looked at Kevin, still standing in their exact spots.

"Did I stutter!? Move it, people!"

The crowd finally got into action. Soon all was left in the center of the room was Kevin and Double D.

"You alright, man?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm good." Double D responded. He continued to stare at the traces of blood.

"Ok alright. Hey, if you ever need anything just ask."

"Thank you Kevin, you're a kind friend."

"Yeah. Whether you need someone to talk you, a shoulder to cry on, a foot massage, just ask."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Double D said as he rubbed his arm, "Wait. What was that last thing you said?"

"Shoulder to cry on"?

"... Oh." "Well I'm going to go sit down"

"Yeah I think that be good. And hey, don't worry. Eddy's going to be fine"

"I know"  _I just hope he doesn't over think this._

 


	8. Chapter 8

Stepping through the main doors, Eddy expected hordes of concerned inquirers and onlookers. People asking if he was alright, if he could see through his black eyes. But while he did get a lot of stares and the occasional double-take, only a select few like Ed and Double D seemed concerned about his well-being.

"Eddy, are you sure you should be attending class today? You look like you're in quite a lot of pain."

"I'm fine Double D," Eddy said as he started pulling textbooks out of his locker, "the doc said the bruising would turn yellow in a couple of days."

"I suppose that's good." Double D held his books close to his chest. He had apologized to Eddy profusely throughout the morning, asking if there was anything he could do to put his friend at ease or to make up for his accident. Eddy had told him not to worry about it, that stuff like that happens all the time. In actuality Eddy was surprised that Double D was the one to knock him on his behind. That was a feat of strength he never expected from Double D. So if anything, Eddy was proud.

But even though he sounded sincere and forgiving, Double D still believed Eddy contained some form of grievance, however small it may be.

"Yeah I guess." Along with his double black eyes Eddy sported a swollen nose. It made his breathing very mouth-heavy. As he trotted down the hall his breaths sounded like a worked horse or a stubborn mule. "So Sockhead, you coming to the dance tonight? I'm going, Ed's going, Kevin's going, we're all going. The question is, are you going?"

"Eddy. I understand coming to school despite an injury, but a dance? I think you should just stay home and rest. That's what I plan on doing."

Double D hadn't planned on going out Friday night. Besides not being keen on non-academic activities, Double D wasn't the dancing type. Don't get him wrong, Double D could dance (due in part to the lessons his parents forced him to attend as a kid). It's just that he chose not to.

"Really Double D? Don't you remember what I told you?" Eddy shut his locker. "You  _need_  to get out and have fun once in a while."

"And I will. I just need to be alone so I can gather my thoughts," Double D started walking towards the English hall, "And I'd recommend you to do the same."

Double D was near the entrance to his English class when Eddy grabbed him by his right wrist, causing him to drop his textbooks and papers.

"What do you mean I need to 'gather' my thoughts? You trying to say something, Sockhead?"

Double D tried to yank his arm free from Eddy's hold. "Let go of me, please."

"Not before you answer my question!"

"Not before you take your hand from me!"

Eddy let go of Double D's arm. Double D reached down and started rounding up all his papers and textbooks. His whole organization system was ruined. Every paper was laid in order of subject, due date, and completion.

"Are you happy, Eddy! Now Pre-Algebra is mixed in with History, and History is mixed in with Science, and I don't even know where the rest of Science is." Double D continued to sort his papers. "And to answer your question, Eddy, I was saying you need to change your attitude. And I think this incident here cements my suggestion."

"What do mean I need to change my attitude? If anything, you're the one who's been acting weird."

"I have? No. You're the one whose been acting rather unpleasant as of lately. First you insult me and then you insult Marie and-"

"Oh my god! Double D! Why do you keep sticking up for Kanker!?"

"Because she's not as bad as you make her out to be."

"Oh really?" Eddy started laughing to himself.

"Yes!"

"Alright," Eddy chuckled, "name one good thing she's done for you. You keep saying she's a good person, that I'm not 'seeing' her for what she really is. So will please tell me everything about Saint Marie Kanker."

Double D stood staring at Eddy. "She has nothing to do with this..."

"You see, you can't! Ever since she and her little... demon sisters moved into that trailer park they've made our lives SUCK! They've terrorized us! They've stalked us! And they've assaulted us!"

"Eddy, people change…"

"Yeah, I know that. That's because you've changed! For some reason you've developed this crazy idea that Kanker is a changed. Why? Because you guys spent a detention together? Because she might have sweet talked you when we worked on the project together? Double D, I thought you'd be smart enough to see her for what she is."

"And what is she Eddy?"

"She's a psycho. All she wants to do is use you."

"Now you're just being ridiculous. _Use_  me?"

"You don't believe me? I'll show you. Remember when the English project was announced? And Marie wrote on that paper asking you to be her partner?"

"Yes."

"She just wanted you for your brains. An easy A."

"I think you've finally lost it, Eddy. All that abuse your brother committed on you has stopped you from developing trust in others."

"Oh you need more proof? I think I remember the past weekend Marie asking if you could help write the written part of our project."

"No, she asked if I could help you write it."

"AHA!"

"Fine, lately Marie has asked me for help with her schoolwork, something you  _should_  be doing. And if you want my opinion, I think you're just trying to create some sort of conspiracy"

"Fine, ignore the tell-tell signs, be blind. Just answer this for me. Has Marie been acting strange around you? Unlike her usual self? Has Marie been acting...nice?"

"Well Yes! But that doesn't mean what you think it means..."

"It does Double D. She's using you."

"No, no."

"She's a parasite. You've known it since day one."

"No, no."

"Her and her sisters only want what's in their best interest, not ours!"

"Stop, please stop."

"Why are you freaking out Double D? You're acting like I just broke your heart or something."

Double D tried to think of a way to reason with Eddy, some way to get him to stop, but he just couldn't. Part of him knew Eddy was telling the truth, that it's hard for people like Marie to change. But the other part, the one that told him to keep quiet that Friday night she barged into his house, that working on schoolwork wouldn't be that bad of an idea, that part told him to ignore Eddy.

"Are you hearing me, Double D?"

"Yes I uh… just need to sit down and think." Double D slowly backed away and opened the door to the crowded English room. Everyone was already seated and chatting with their neighbors when Double D sat in his desk and laid out his things.

_He's just jealous, he can barely make friends with anyone else. No, he's just looking out for his best friend. By being stubborn? No, by being protective. This is being protective? Yes, Eddy's doing what he thinks is right. By being controlling and manipulative? It appears so, yes. That doesn't make it right. And giving Marie the benefit of the doubt is? It appears so, yes. Who are you to say what's right for Double D? I'm his conscience, shouldn't I know? You're not his conscience, I am! I think we're both his conscience. Two consciences? Hey, everybody has to have a flaw sooner or later. Who are you calling a flaw? Well it's not me. Oh so the one who says to leave psycho Marie alone is the flawed one!? It appears so, yes._

"Hey Double D!"

_Ignore him Double D. He's just going to upset you. I just need to think and relax. Think and relax. Think and relax._

"Are you ok? Say something."

_Why is he even upsetting me? Why should I care whether Marie is a good person or not?_

"Double D, you're sweating like crazy. You sick or something?"

_Oh you know why. What do you mean I know why? Well, Marie is a growing girl and we're a growing boy and... you know. I don't think it's that simple. So you think it's something more meaningful? Yes, yes I do. So you're admitting there are feelings!_

"Earth to Double D! Come on, you're creeping me out!"

_I don't know what I'm saying, or thinking. I need to relax. I need to get out of here. The walls are closing in. Where's my hat!_

Double D felt someone again grab him by the right wrist. "I said let go of me!" He shouted.

Double D looked around to see everyone giving him a frightened stare. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and now concentrated all their eyes, all their attention, right on the black hat genius. Kevin, Jonny, Rolf, all looked as if they've seen a ghost. But the one who stuck out the most was Marie, who slowly retreated her left hand.

"Hehe..." Double D started laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh, like one would have after a good joke. It was more nervous, like someone has before a breakdown.

"Hehe..., I'm sorry everybody, I don't know what came over me." Double D started to pack up his books, "You know, I haven't been feeling so well. I think I'm going to go home and get some rest." Double D started walking back towards the door. "Have a nice day everyone!"

As Double D opened the door he saw Mr. Hopkins on the other side with his briefcase in one hand, a chocolate donut in his mouth, and his other hand reaching for the door-handle.

"Double D, whe-," Mr. Hopkins took the doughnut out of his mouth, "Double D, where you going?"

Double D opened his mouth but all he could do was laugh. He walked under his teachers arm and proceeded to walk down the hallway, laughing all the way. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to his parents, or everyone else for that matter, but whatever the consequences he still felt they didn't outweigh how he felt.

_I need an off day._

* * *

"What was that all about?" Marie said to May, "I was just asking if he was ok…"

"You know he still might be feeling bad about Eddy. I mean, Eddy looks like crap." May said.

"I know," Marie chuckled. She looked over to May to see if she'd join in her laugh. She stopped laughing when she saw May giving her a disapproving stare. "Oh come on! It's funny!"

"Double D wouldn't think it's funny?"

"Yeah I know…Hey I'm trying to be good! But you know, I can't help being me."

"I know… you just have to find a balance between the old and the new."

"Whoa," Marie held up her hand, "What do you mean 'find a balance'?"

Marie was willing to do a lot to get in Double D's good graces. She was ok with being nice. Ok with not sneaking into his house (She used to find it fun to go into his room and slightly rearrange it to her liking). But the idea of changing the core of who she was? That would take a lot of convincing.

"Yes! Come on Marie, you can do this. You can overcome and adapt. Remember Arnold Matthews?"

"Yeah, he said I couldn't make the little league team cause I was a girl."

"And what did you do?"

"I made the team. I then used a bat to smash his toy collection."

"You see! You overcame a great obstacle. And I think you can do it, again!"

"I can't change just like that," Marie emphasized her words with a finger snap.

"But you have! You just haven't noticed it. When was the last time you harassed somebody? Or beat-up a 6th grader?"

"…you're right, it has been a while." Marie said.

"So you see, you are acting different! You're becoming a good person. You just need to keep doing what you're doing, and not rush things."

"I know, I know, I shouldn't rush. It's just hard, you know."

"I know," May placed a hand on Marie's shoulder, "and I'm here for you. And even though she doesn't know it, Lee's here for you too."

"You brats talkin' about me?" Lee said as she got up and stretched from her morning nap.

"We're only talking about how big you're getting," Marie said, "Hit the gym, Lee."

"Gees Marie, what's gotten you all flustered? Is it because your boyfriend doesn't like it when you touch him?" Lee chuckled.

"Shut your mouth Lee. Before I do it for you."

"Oh, I don't know what's more terrifying. Your hollow threats. Or your soon-to-be crazy boyfriend. "

"Well you better be terrified, shortcake. Because sooner or later something ba- AH! What the hell was that!?"

Marie rubbed her aching forehead. On her fingertips she saw what looked like white chalk residue.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to make an announcement here." Mr. Hopkins said as he started passing out papers. "Like I was saying, the school thought that before the semester ends you guys should start looking at what Peach Creek High School has to offer."

"Peach Creek High?" Eddy asked, "Why are we talking about high school? We're in 7th grade."

"Eddy, you do realize Peach Creek High is an 8th through 12th grade school." Mr. Hopkins said.

"Since when!?"

"Since always! Haven't you noticed the lack of students older than you?"

"Yeah, I just thought-"

"You thinking? That's funny." Marie said as she laughed to herself. She was interrupted by May punching her in the arm. "Oh come on May, he set himself up for that."

Mr. Hopkins started shuffling through the different colored papers. "There's a soccer team… a football team… and a hockey team, one for boys and one for girls. Hey Kankers, you should check that out. For once you guys can beat up people and call it good sportsmanship."

"Too bad Marie skates like Happy Gilmore." Lee whispered.

"At least I can skate. You can't even shoot, yet alone touch a puck." Marie said.

"You know I used to play for the Peach Creek High Ice Cobblers." Mr. Hopkins said as he sat on Double D's vacant desk, reminiscing in his head about old times. "We won two championships while I was on the team, the first one with an undefeated season."

"They had Hockey back then?" Lee asked.

"Ouch," Mr. Hopkins said, "I'm not that old. I'm only thirty-four."

"That's really old." Marie said.

"Ouch! Remind me to not attend your class reunion in five years." Mr. Hopkins continued to pass out the papers to the class. "How 'bout you Jonny? You gonna trade in that piece of wood you carry around for a hockey stick?"

"Plank is not a piece of 'wood', Mr. Hopkins. He's my friend. And after tonight, after the dance, me and Plank will be closer than ever." Jonny leaned back in his chair and folded his hands, as if he was a super villain.

"Oh… that's good…" Mr. Hopkins tried his best to act kind and friendly to all his students. But sometimes he would get off put by the 'quirky' ones, like Jonny. "You know Jonny, if you ever need to talk to someone about 'Plank', just ask."

"Thanks, Mr. Hopkins! I always knew you'd be there for me."

"Oh I wasn't talking about me. I deal with people, not lumber."


	9. Chapter 9

_This is quite nice. A lovely Friday afternoon. No gym class. No distractions. No worries. Just me and my coin collection._

Double D sat at the edge of his living room couch, overlooking the arrangement of coins spread over his coffee table. His mother and father travelled all over the world for business, and in doing so, gathered a hefty amount of foreign currency. While they of course kept all of the dollars and big-money, they gave whatever spare change they had with them to Double D. Over the years his collection had grown from a small handful to a couple scrapbooks worth.

_Here's Argentina. Here's Switzerland... Where's Canada? It was right here next to Columbia! Where's Canada? Where's Canada!? It was just right her- Oh here it is._

Double D leaned back to observe the vast beauty laying in front of him.

_Ah, it's amazing. Everything is right where it's suppose to be. No one is in the outta place, no one is amiss. If only life can be like this._

The clock in his parents dining room struck three. "Snack time!" Double D announced aloud. He made his way into the kitchen and started preparing himself a sandwich.

_Now where did mother place the peanut butter? I hope I didn't frighten anyone today. No butter knifes, father probably ran the dishwasher. I've just done away with seven years of perfect attendance. Seven years of before-school doctor appointments, early arrivals, and not even one sick day._

As he contemplated the possible repercussions for his actions Double D marveled at the sandwich laying in front of him. Both pieces of bread were equally coated with peanut butter and jelly, had their crust cut off, and were cut into two triangles. Just how his mother had taught him.

Double D's mother. Even though his father was usually there and present for him, Double D always felt he was tied closer towards his mother. Even if she was sometimes busy with her job (traveling from city to city, state to state, country to country), she always tried set aside time for him when she could. She was the person who first got him interested in reading. As a child he loved laying on her lap, with her arms wrapped around him, as the two of them went over countless books ranging from history to science fiction. He remembered her helping him along when ever he had trouble reading a word or a certain name. After they finished reading for the night, she would tuck him into bed and she'd hum to him "Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac. Double D never figured out why she'd chosen that song or why she felt the need to impart it on him. But whatever the reason she'd decided on, he never took for granted the comfort it gave him. And as the years past by and Double D outgrew his place on his mothers lap, he never stopped reading with her and she never stopped humming her tune.

All the while she still helped him along, not just in reading but whatever troubled him. Because while Double D certainly had intelligence, his mother had what he lacked, wisdom.

As he sat eating at his empty dining room table, Double D pondered what insight his mother would give to help him understand what was going on. It wasn't like Double D to miss school and it certainly wasn't like him to have a... breakdown.

_Well, first Mother would ask if I had experienced any form of emotional trauma lately, but not exactly in those words (Compared to Father and I, Mother has always spoken in more "casual" terms). I'd tell her about my recent case of mild depression after I'd finished reading Escape from Little China, and she'd say that's most likely not the cause. Then I'd tell her about incident with Eddy in gym class, which she would then point out is a possible reason for all this hysteria… but knowing her she would dive deeper. She'd ask simple questions like if I'd gotten enough sleep and if I'd eaten the breakfast she'd prepared for me that morning (she knows how emotional I can be when my blood sugar level is low). I'd answer yes to both questions and would reassure her that it was probably just me feeling guilty about Eddy. Then she would start questioning me about… girls. On a few extremely rare occasions I may have mentioned Marie and her antics to mother (which she assured me was just Marie being playful. Whatever that means). Then mother would go on about how most of our recent conversations have been about Marie (which isn't that strange considering how she's been a major part of my life lately._

" _Major part_?" Double continued to munch on his sandwich, "Without context some would say I'm writing Marie in some sort of romantic tone."

* * *

By the time the clock struck 5:00 Double D was long past his afternoon snack and had decided to tend to the large stack of library books littering his workbench. Double D was in the middle of Carpenters Express when he heard a tapping coming from his front door.

"Hello?" Double D said as he opened the door.

"Hey Double D!" Kevin stood on the other side wearing full winter clothing. The weatherman had said they should expect a lot of snow tonight and Double D could see the beginning of snowfall over Kevin's shoulder.

"Oh, hello Kevin... Is there something you need?" Double D spoke in an exhausted tone. He still felt uneasy about his behavior that morning and he didn't feel like talking with his fellow classmates.

"No no. I was just a little worried about you, wondering if you were ok."

"Oh yes, I'm alright. I appreciate your concern. I was just relaxing as I wait for mother and father to arrive home."

"Oh, ok. Well I was just heading off for that school dance…thing." Kevin said as he rubbed his hands together, "You coming tonight?"

"Oh no no, I'm quite comfortable here. At the moment I'm actually in the middle of a fantastic read."

"Read? Oh come on, Double D!" Kevin spoke with enthusiasm, "Nobody's gonna give a rat about what happened earlier, if that's what's bugging you. Besides there's gonna be tons of hot people there. You never know, you might meet someone..." Kevin gave Double D a small smile and tap on the arm.

Double D rubbed the spot Kevin punched on his arm. "I see your point Kevin, but I'm afraid my father wouldn't approve of me attending since I 'cut' class. Besides there will always be other dances, other gatherings. Right now I feel I belong right here in the comfort of my home." Double D grabbed the door handle. "I hope you have a nice evening Kevin, I know I will."

As he closed the door Kevin stuck his foot through to create a small opening. "Double D, I don't think you really want to stay home."

"Tell me, _why_  is that?"

"Because you don't want to fail a homework assignment."

Double D chuckled, "Kevin, I'll have you know I'm on top of every one of my assigned works."

"Not this one. Today Mr. Hopkins announced a new assignment. And the supplies needed are only in his classroom."

"No worries, I'll just stop by the morning of when we get back from break."

"It's due when we get back."

"Um… I'll just stop by his house. He should have some extra materials."

"He's going on vacation."

"I'll ask Janitor Bubba to unlock his classroom."

"Bubba's retiring."

"Oh… well then I'll just-"

"Double D, it's now or never! You can ether come to the school now or you can get a 'F'!"

'Could I risk missing an assignment? I'd still make Honor Roll. But I won't make Principals list unless I keep my 4.0 average...'

Double D breathed a deep sigh, "Alright. Just let me pen a few notes for Mother and Father."

* * *

The gymnasium bustled with the clumsy movements of a few hundred minors. While some were actually on the dance floor going along with the music the majority were spending the night hugging the wall. Some did it because they thought they were cool, some because they were afraid of being embarrassed, and others because they were waiting for someone to actually come up and ask them.

A small handful of teachers wandered in and out through the crowd, making sure that everyone was ok and acting appropriate (you wouldn't believe the things that happened up at North Peach).

Ed and Eddy were sitting alone at a table as they overlooked the excitement happening around them. Eddy sat with his chin on the table as he twirled the straw in his drink. The night hadn't been going as he'd planned; the last hour he had been rejected, slapped across the face, and kicked in the shin. So in his mind he figured the best thing he could was to plant himself in a chair, loosen his belt, and dry to drown himself in fruit punch.

"Why does every party we go to blow?" Eddy said as he buried his face in his forearm.

"I don't know Eddy. The only thing I've seen a party blow is a birthday cake." Ed said as he moved his head side-to-side, matching the beat of the music.

Eddy turned his head sideways and looked towards the bleachers. "It's all the Kankers fault. Because of them and their big mouths I can't work my mojo."

"That's sad Eddy. I'd be hurt if someone took my mojo jojo."

"Mojo what? Well anyways… God damn! Where the hell is Double D! He should be right here next to us! Not at home going wacko over some bimbo."

"Love is strange Eddy."

"There you go again! Why do you keep thinking Sockhead has feelings for a Kanker!"

"I only see what I see, Eddy."

"Yeah well when I look at a Kanker the only thing I see is a no-good big-mouthed loser..."

"Well maybe you're only seeing what you want to see, and not what you have to see, or what you need to see."

"...What are you talking about!?"

"I'm only saying what I have to say, not what I want to say, but what I need to-"

"Alright! Quit talking like that! Jesus Ed, I like you better when you only talk about gravy."

"All in good time Eddy."

"Whatever," Eddy lifted himself up from the table, "I'm gonna get more punch."

"Say howdy to Double D for me!"

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Double D isn't here mono-brow!"

"Oh… so you mean that guy over there is his clone!"

A confused Eddy followed Ed's gaze. By the punch bowl he saw Double D engaging in a conversation with Mr. Hopkins.

"Double D, there's no new assignments." Mr. Hopkins said from behind the Punch table. Out of all the chaperones he had been selected to guard everybody's drinks for the evening. It wasn't that bad. He got to sit back, relax, and enjoy a book as he ignored the blazing pop music.

"Yes there is sir, Kevin informed me of it earlier this evening." Double D looked stressed. He didn't enjoy being in such a crowded place. He wasn't afraid of large gatherings, it just that with so many people he felt a little uncomfortable. Add on to that the loud music and the build up of heat from all the bodies, and you got one unhappy science-camper.

"Double D, there's no new homework, relax. This is one of the best parts of your life. Go out and enjoy yourself." Mr. Hopkins said as he returned to his book.

"Well alright then," Double D looked around to find the nearest exit," I believe I'll see you after break."

"Double D, you can't leave."

"And why is that?"

"When you guys signed in at the front you placed yourself in our control 'til a parent comes. We can't let a bunch of kids wander around at night, especially in a snowstorm." Mr. Hopkins leaned back into his chair. "So just kick back and dance or something."

Double D stood silently as he thought about what to do. "Well alright then! I guess if I'm going to be held against my will I should at least make the most of it, shouldn't I!?"

"If it makes you happy. Now please, go, meet some girls."

And with that Double D was off. As soon as he disappeared into the ever growing crowd Jonny and Plank emerged. Jonny had decided on such a special occasion to wear one of his uncles old navy blue suits and had Plank in his own white one. Together they looked like they'd come straight from 80s' Miami, a fact many others pointed and giggled about.

Mr. Hopkins raised an eyebrow at his student. "You out on a case Sonny?"

"Sonny?"

"Nevermind. Jonny, why are you all dressed up?"

"It was Planks idea. He thought on a night as special as this we should be looking at our best."

"Oh did he? Well, I think you look good." Mr. Hopkins leaned forward. "Can I offer you some punch?"

"No thanks." Jonny gestured towards the coffee maker laying on the corner of the table. "Hey, is that for the teachers?"

"Yeah, sorry I can't offer you any."

"It's ok. Oh I almost forgot the reason I came over here. Mr. Graves said he needed to talk to you about something. Something real important. I'd hurry because he said he had to be leaving real soon."

"Where is he?"

"He was on his way towards the front, I guess he was heading to the parking lot."

"Ah man…" Mr. Hopkins picked up his coat, "Jonny can you watch the table for a 'sec? Make sure no one does anything?"

"Of course sir! Me and Plank will guard it with our lives." Jonny said, his eyes having never left the coffee maker. "With our lives..."

* * *

"This dance sucks! This music blows! And I can't leave to see if my oven-mitt is alright!" Marie paced back and forth in front of the bleachers.

"Why'd you even come?" May said as she sat down.

"I don't know… I thought he'd be here," Marie planted herself next to her sister. She started to stare off into the distance. "A slow song would come on, he'd see me and I'd see him, we'd dance and then…"

"Then what?"

"I don't know. In my head that stupid munchkin Eddy keeps getting in the way."

"Oh… why's that?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, there's gotta be a reason."

"That's just what the little control freak does… what's with all these questions!? Why don't you just drink your punch and shut up!"

"Here we go again with that anger. You need to calm down Marie"

"I know, I know. It just hurts not knowing if Double D is alright…"

"Well he looks ok."

"What?"

"Isn't that him over there."

Marie followed May's gaze. She spotted Double D speaking with Mr. Hopkins over by the punch table.

"There he is." Marie said, trying to hold back giggles. "Tonight's the night, May."

"…Night for what?"

"It's just like I pictured. He's here and I'm here."

"So are a lot of other people…"

"He's wearing that plaid tie I love."

"He always wears that to class. You not feeling good Marie?"

Marie got up from her seat and dusted off her clothes. "Excuse me May, I got a boy to catch."

May grabbed Marie by wrist. "What are you talkin' about!? You can't rush this Marie!"

"Why? I've been nice! I haven't bugged him! I haven't been on his back! And this is the moment. The music, the feelings in the air… if this moment ain't perfect I don't know what is!" Marie shrugged May's hand away. "Now get off of me. I have to do this."

* * *

Marie had left the bleachers and was now navigating through the crowd of students. Most were aware of Marie and her sister's reputation so they willingly parted to allow her through.

"Where you going Kanker?"

Marie turned and saw the broken nose Eddy giving her his best intimidating look. "Why are you always around!? Are you stalking me or something?" Marie asked.

"You wish! I'm going to see Double D."

"Why don't you just sit this one out, little man. If Double D needs any comforting, I can give it to him!"

"Oh I bet you can. I know your game Kanker. You think you can just use Double D, as if he's some kind of tool."

"Tool? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"Oh you think you're so funny. But I'm not gonna let you or any of your bloodsucking sisters mess with me or my pals."

Marie chuckled as she cracked her neck and knuckles."…You're going to do all this from the bottom of a trash can?"

"What!? Have you gone crazy or someth- Hey what are you doing!"

Marie grabbed Eddy by his shirt collar and threw him headfirst into a nearby trashcan. With his arms and chest trapped all he could do was wiggle his legs in the air.

"You!-you!-you!" Eddy muffled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm horrible. But you should know, you brought this on yourself."

"When I get out of here I'm gonna knock you into last week you bit- Ah!" Eddy was interrupted as Marie delivered a kick to the trashcan.

"Shut up!"

Marie continued on through the crowd as Eddy struggled to free himself. No one was going to get in her way tonight. No one.

* * *

Jonny peered over at the coffee pot. There was enough caffeinated drink in that glass bowl to keep all the teachers fresh and ready.

"Alright Plank, based off our survey of the room all the teachers should be refilling their coffee mugs in a few short moments. And with your secret ingredient I just placed in the bowl, they'll be out of our way as we finally deal with the shadow people."

Jonny emitted an evil laugh. He had planned this moment all week. Everything was leading up to this night. This would be the night where everybody stopped treating him and Plank as if they were a joke. From that day forth the two of them would be known as a force to be reckoned with.

"Isn't it great Plank?" Jonny giggled to himself, "Everything is going as planned."

"What plan?" Marie had arrived at the Punch table.

"Oh Marie. I know you would like to know what me and Plank are up to. I'm just afraid it's something you wouldn't handle. Can't handle." Jonny spoke as if he was possessed by a Saturday morning cartoon villain.

"You're a real freak aren't ya Jonny. Now before you go on about whatever your problem is, have you seen Double D?"

Jonny sported a devilish smile. "Ah yes, Double D, the Ed with the hat, head of our class. You know me and Plank have always considered Double D our archenemy. He with his brains and us with our…"

"Now you're just being creepy. And come on! He was just here!"

"Oh alright. He went that way towards the tables." Jonny pointed to the area where a large group of people rested on white fold-out chairs. "And when you see him I want you send a message."

"Oh ok."

"Tell Double D he can't protect the shadow people. I know who they are. And I plan to do something about them."

"Yeah, great, how terrifying." Marie pushed Jonny aside as she hurried off, off to see her man.

"How dare she push us around! Don't worry Plank, we'll deal with her and her sisters soon enough." "Oh look there's Mr. Hopkins." Jonny gave a wave and a smile. "Now let's go change, Plank. The pieces should soon be in place."

* * *

_This is not that terrible. The music choice could be improved. Along with its volume. But aside from the music, the food, and the lighting, this could be a swell get together._

Double D sat alone at a table near the back of the gym. He looked over the whole scene and was able to spot most the neighborhood kids. Jimmy, Nazz, and Sarah were all chatting with their fellow cheerleaders. Lee was huddled in a circle with all the trouble-making kids doing god knows what. Kevin walked around as if he was looking for someone.  _Most likely Nazz. If not, who else?_  And even though he was able to spot Ed he had yet to find Eddy.  _Is that a pair of legs moving in the trash?_

Double D knew his friends were probably looking for him, but he just wanted to be by himself. He didn't appreciate the way Eddy talked to him earlier, or even the other times they'd spoken the past couple of days. It seemed that whenever they talked lately, they argued. 'I don't know, maybe Eddy's right. The three of us haven't really done anything as of late.'

As Double D stared at the crowds and followed them as they moved across the room his view was obstructed by a pair of hands.

"Peek-a-boo!" he heard a female voice say in his left ear.

"Mother?" He asked.

"Mother? That's a little weird."

The pair of hands were soon lifted and Double D saw that his mysterious girl was the ever-loving Marie. She grabbed a chair, turned it around, and sat in it facing Double D with her chin resting on the its back.

"So tell me, does your mother usually sneak up on you?" Marie asked as she tried to hold back laughter. It wasn't the kind of laughter you would have with a joke, but the kind you have when you're staring at your crush and you can't handle how happy and excited you feel.

Double D gave a small laugh. "No, she doesn't. I don't know why I said that."

"Oh alright."

Marie and Double D started to stare at each other. After a few quiet moments they both burst in a small bout of laughter.

"So… have you always gone crazy when people touch your arm?" Marie asked.

"Oh." Double D blushed, "I'm sorry about that earlier."

"No problem." Marie smiled. "You alright?"

"Oh yes, yes I am. I've just had something occupying my mind for a while."

"Christmas?"

"No not that. Well yes actually, but mostly other things."

"Well you can tell me about them if you want." Marie reached down and grabbed Double D's hands. His face became an even darker red as he felt the smooth touch of her fingers.

"Oh… why thank you Marie, but…" Double D slowly pulled back his hands. "I don't want you to worry about my problems."

"Oh…ok…"

"It's not because I don't value your trust, it just that it's something I need to figure out myself."

"I guess I can understand that." Marie said as she gave him another smile.

The two of them continued to talk. Mostly about Christmas and what their plans were. Both of Double D's parents would be home and all three of them were going to cook up a Turkey like they usually did that time of the year. Marie said her and her sisters usually went with their mom to this Chinese restaurant were they served overcooked roasted duck. All-in-all she only cared about being with her family, something Double D was joyously surprised to hear Marie felt.

"So your dad cooks bacon on the turkey?" Marie asked.

"Yes! Before father cooks the turkey he places strips of bacon on it. When he takes it out of the oven they're cooked and you just peel them off and eat it. It's actually very satisfying." This tradition was passed down from his grandfather and Double D expected to continue it with his own family, someday.

"I should come over and have some for myself. I'll be the judge." Marie teased.

"I can guarantee you wouldn't be disappointed."

Even though it seems like minutes had gone by two of them were surprised to see an hour had passed by.

"Well the dance should be over in a little while." Double D said.

"Yeah… hey you wanna dance?"

Double D became flushed. "I'm rather comfortable right here."

"Oh come on, it's a slow song."

Double D bit his tongue. "Well Marie, to tell you the truth… I can't dance."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Double D, we both know that's a lie. I've seen your ballroom dancing pictures."

"What pictures?"

"The ones in the album you keep hidden in your desk. Now come on, this is gonna be good for you."

Not taking no for an answer, Marie grabbed Double D by the arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Now place your right hand on my back." Marie said as she led Double D. "And with your left hand you-"

"Marie I know how to slow dance."

"Oh, well excuse me. A couple of seconds ago you acted as if you had two left feet."

"Well, i just didn't know you were such an adequate dancer."

"That's cause you never asked, Sockhead!"

* * *

"Hey Jack, did you add something to the coffee?" Mr. Hunter said as he approached the Punch table.

"You taste it too?" Mr. Hopkins said. "Maybe someone added cocoa mix in the can or something."

"Well whatever it is, the sucker's passed straight through me." Mr. Hunter grabbed his stomach.

"Jesus me too." Mr. Hopkins said as he put a hand on his stomach.

"I gotta get to a bathroom." Mr. Hunter sprinted away towards the front doors.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Mr. Hopkins said to a nearby student. "I need you to watch this table. I gotta go do something real quick."

Mr. Hopkins followed in the path of his colleague. It seemed that everyone of the dance chaperones were experiencing the same feelings of stomach pains because soon all of them had exited the gym, not knowing that no form of authority remained inside.

* * *

For Marie and Double D it seemed as their one dance had turned into a few. Even after three songs they were still going strong. Double D was surprised that even though Marie didn't have the professional charm his steps had, she was still able to keep up and complement with her own style.

"So I guess you didn't get into trouble for cutting class. You know, since you're here and all." Marie said.

"Actually Mother and Father have yet to learn about me 'cutting class'."

"Will they be mad?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But lets not talk about that," Double D said as he gave Marie a twirl. "I'd rather concentrate on this."

"I'm glad I've got your attention."

"Well you have for some time." Double D said as they both spun around.

"What does that mean?"

"Well I've noticed you've been friendlier lately. Apart from the insults to Eddy."

"Hey, I try not to."

"I believe you. I see how you haven't been that harassing or mean to people. And it actually makes me feel happy knowing that you're trying turn over a new leaf."  _With the way things are going with Eddy I could use another good friend to talk to. I know there's always Ed, but... he's Ed._

_You just have a way with words don't you, oven-mitt_. "So where are you going with this?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm glad you're trying to form a new relationship with me. A better one." Double D give Marie another twirl but ended this one with a dip.

_This is just like I pictured_.

As Marie came up she looked Double D in the eyes and gave him a lip-biting grin. "I knew you'd catch on. You're so smart." It felt to good to be true. Double D had noticed her new attitude. He'd said he approved of their new relationship. T _he moment is perfect. I gotta go for it!_

And as soon as the two of them were at eye level, Marie gave Double D a wholehearted kiss.

"Oh Double D, you don't know long I've waited for this. I know I've kissed you before but this felt real. It felt right. I'm sorry if I treated you bad in the past but I can't do anything about that. All I can do is hope I can make up for it in the future. Right?… Double D?"

Double D was in shock. He let go of Marie and started to slowly back away. "You kissed me?"

"Yeah. What's the matter?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I like you Double D. Not like before, but for real."

"Marie…" Double D rubbed his shoulder, "I don't think I can be a relationship at the moment. I have a lot of things on my mind, like school and Eddy."

"Forget Eddy. He doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Marie, I'm sorry."

"But-But you talked about me turning over a new leaf. How you were ok with us having a new relationship."

"Yes, but I meant as friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends."

"Double D, I know you might have a lot on your plate, but I'm ...not gonna be worried. I-I can be there to help!"

"I understand Marie but I… I just need to go." Double D walked away, leaving Marie alone in the middle of the room.

"But…" Marie started to feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "it was so perfect..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Left punch... right punch. Right punch... left punch"

Ed stood over the punch table having trouble deciding which bowl he should fill his drink from. For the first five minutes he was dead-set on drinking from the left one. It was a bit darker than the one on the right and to Ed that meant it was most likely "stronger" and had more sugar. But then again stronger doesn't always mean better, and Ed didn't want too much sugar. That would give him nightmares.

"Right punch" Ed announced to himself.

But when he tried to pour himself a drink, he just couldn't. He started to think to himself,  _I can handle stronger... but then again-_

"Ed!"

Ed's kid sister Sarah came barging up to him. "Ed!"she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Quit holding up the line!" Sarah pointed towards the growing line of kids backed up behind Ed.

"Sarah! I'm trying! I just can't-"

"Can't what!? Ed, you're making Jimmy thirsty!"

From behind her stood Jimmy doing what he did best, staying out of Sarah's way.

"Sarah", Jimmy said as he tapped her on the shoulder. "Maybe it would be best if we just let your brother be and we just-"

"No Jimmy! I'm not leaving till we get our punch!"

Sarah reached in front of Ed and grabbed the ladle out of the bowl. But before she could pour a drink Ed grabbed it.

"Please Sarah! I'm almost done!" Ed said as he tried to pull the ladle from her.

"Let go fish-face!" Sarah said as she yanked it back.

"Ok." Ed said as he released his grip.

Having no opposing force the ladle came right into Sarah's face with a loud smack.

"Ow! Why'd you do that Ed!" Sarah shouted as she covered her face.

"Oh!" Ed started shaking his hands. "I'm sorry baby sister! It was an accident I swear!"

"Ed! You're so mean!" Jimmy said as he grabbed Sarah. "You know what i'm going to do? I'm going to- I'm going to get a teacher! And you're going to be in a lot of trouble for hurting Sarah! You might- you might even get a Saturday school!"

"But it was an accident! Oh I'm so sorry Sarah!"

"Jimmy, how bad is it?"

Sarah took her hands from her face. On her forehead was a tiny swelled red bump. It didn't look serious, but it wasn't going to disappear till after tonight.

"Oh, it's not that bad Sarah. You can barely notice it…" Jimmy said. He was quite the talented liar. Well he had to be to avoid all possible confrontations in his day-to-day life.

"Thanks Jimmy." Sarah said as she rubbed her head. She then raised her fist to Ed, "When I get home I'm telling mom about this!"

All color drained from Ed's face as he heard mention of his mother. Besides the Kankers, soap, and toothpaste, the only thing that gave Ed night-terrors was the thought of him being punished by his mom. She of course never hit or smacked him around. No, the things she did were worse, much worse.

"No Sarah! Please!" Ed said. He got on his knees. "If you don't tell mom I'll let you drink from my gravy tub!"

"Why would I want to do that!?"

"Because it's delicious."

"I don't care about your tub or anything else you have! Now let go of me!" Sarah tried to free herself from Ed who had wrapped himself around her leg.

"Please Sara! You know what mom did last time! I can't go another week without TV!"

"I said let go of me Mono-brow!"

She pressed her nails hard into Ed's arm making him scream.

"Ow baby sister, that hurts."

"Will you two quit yammering!" Lee Kanker said as she strolled over to Ed and Sarah's little scuffle. "Short-stuff I know you're a Drama-Queen, but take it somewhere else. Mama's thirsty."

"Drama-queen?" Sarah questioned as she gritted her teeth. "Why don't you just shut up and get out of her Kanker!"

Seeing the look of pure fury on Sarah's face Ed let go of her leg and scurried himself away.

"Did you just tell me shut up?" Lee asked.

"Did- I- stutter!?"

Lee shook her head. "I was gonna forget the whole incident in the store the other day." She started cracking her knuckles. "But now you're just asking for a poundin'"

"You gonna fight me Kanker!" Sarah said through her clenched teeth.

"Did I stutter, drama-queen?"

Seeing red, Sarah grabbed the punch ladle. "You wanna get nuts!?" Using the ladle Sarah smacked a pile of plastic cups off the table. "Come on! Let's get nuts!"

* * *

"Hm, Short Ed-boy, is that you stuck in the waste bucket?"

Rolf scratched his head as he stared at the legs squirming out of the trashcan.

"Rolf!?" Eddy's voice sounded of surprise and relief. "Thank god- Get me out of here!"

"First Rolf must ask, why is three-haired Ed-boy in the waste bucket?"

"Because I was looking for the punch line- Who cares?! Just get me out of here!"

Seeing no other better option Rolf grabbed Eddy's legs and pulled him free. Shaking his head of trash Eddy dusted himself of debris.

"Oh thank you Rolfy-boy" Eddy said as he tried rubbing a stain off his shirt.

"It's been Rolf's pleasure to help you out of your predicament Eddy, now excuse me, I need to go gather refreshments."

"Oh no you don't" Eddy grabbed Rolf by his shoulders. "Have you seen Marie Kanker!?"

"Hm… last Rolf saw the blue-haired trailer sister she was dancing with Double D Ed-boy."

"Dancing?" Eddy said. "You're joking, right?"

"No Ed-boy." Rolf said shaking his head. "The two were participating in what call this country refers to as 'slow'-dancing."

Dancing? Eddy thought. More than that they were slow-dancing!?

"I'm too late." Eddy said rubbing his forehead. "That blue devil has Double D in her demented hands. He can't fight the power of her corruption! Not by himself!"

"Devil? Corruption? …Did three-haired Ed-boy catch an illness in the waste bucket?"

"Where did you say you last saw them!?"

"On the dance floor." Rolf said pointing towards the other end of the gym; "Is Double D Ed-boy in danger?"

"Danger you wouldn't believe. Excuse me Rolfy-boy."

Pushing Rolf aside Eddy darted towards the dance floor.

"Hm, Ed-boys just keep being stranger everyday." Rolf said scratching his head. "But enough of distractions. Rolf needs to quench his thirst."

* * *

_It was perfect. We were laughing. We were talking. We were even dancing. Everything was absolutely perfect. And I freaking' ruined it!_

"God dammit Marie!"

Marie stood between all the dancing couples rubbing tears from her eyes. It had been a few minutes since she scared Double D off but she hadn't moved from her spot.

_You should have listened to May. You shouldn't have moved so fast. And now because you were an impatient moron you sent Double D running and you're causing a scene in front of everyone._

"Calm down Marie. Calm down. You just need to get out of her, and head home. Just head home. Head home- God dammit!"

Nearby onlookers had become aware of Marie in her emotional state and slowly started backing away from her. Soon there was a small empty gap between her and the others as if she was in her own protective bubble. As she stood isolated Marie heard her name being called.

"Marie?"

May appeared from behind and approached her sister.

"Marie?" May saw her sister's red eyes. "Are you crying? What happened?"

"I- I- God dammit May I screwed up!"

May wrapped her arm around Marie. "Hey, hey, everything's gonna be alright."

"No it's not May." Marie said wiping her nose. "I acted like an idiot and I- I- scared off Double D. All because I'm just stupid trailer trash."

"Hey, were not trailer trash alright. We just live in one." May scanned the area. "Now let's just get Lee and get the heck out of here."

"Ok" Marie sighed.

The two of them pushed their way past people as they tried looking for their other sister.

"I don't see her nowhere." May said as she looked back and forth. "Hey I wonder why all those people are gathering near the punch table?"

"KANKER!" Came a loud war cry.

Eddy stomped his way towards Marie and May.

"You think you can just stuff me in a trash can and get away with it!? No way Jose! You know, I'm tired of all the crap you and your psycho sisters have given me, Ed, and Double D! It ends tonight! Once and for all! End of the line Kanker! It's time I settled this and put you in your place! You know before now I never even once thought about hitting a girl, but right now I'm not convinced you are one! So yeah! I'm gonna teach you that you can't mess with me or my- Are you crying?"

Eddy stood in front of the two girls with his mouth open.

"Just get of here munchkin!" May said to Eddy.

"I didn't think you could cry..." Eddy said. First slow dancing, now crying? Had hell frozen over and pigs started flying?

"Well she is! Now scram!"

Eddy slowly backed up and started to walk away. Damn, he thought. If someone as tough as Marie was crying you know something really bad happened.

Watching Eddy walk away Marie remembered what Double D had said to her.

_"I don't think I can be a relationship at the moment. I have a lot of things on my mind, like school and Eddy."_

Marie then thought,  _Why would Double D be worrying about school!? He's a straight-A student! That just means there's only one thing holding him back._

"YOU!" Marie screamed.

Flinching, Eddy spun around. Looking to his left, then his right, Eddy pointed an unsteady finger at himself. "Me?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"This is your fault!"

Eddy's eyes widened. "What I do?"

"You're the one who upset Double D! You're the one who ruined our moment!"

"… You two had a moment?"

With clenched fists Marie started approaching Eddy.

"Hey woah! Woah! Back up!" Eddy said as he stumbled backwards.

"When I'm down with you munchkin you're gonna wish I'd killed you!"

"Oh- um oh!" Eddy looked around for help, anybody who'd stop Marie; "oh- oh- oh... Mr. Hopkins!"

In almost an instant Eddy bolted away from the scene.

"Hopkins isn't gonna save you now Eddy!" Marie shouted as she sprinted after him.

"Wait up Marie!" May said chasing her sister.

* * *

From behind the stage curtains Jonny and Plank stood ready to commence their evil plans. Jonny had outfitted himself in his Super-Villain costume complete with an evil cape, pink rubber gloves, and a gourd helmet.

"Nows the time Plank." Jonny said emitting a maniacal laugh. "Everything is right on schedule. The teachers and staff are all out of the way. The traps have been set. And most importantly our targets, the two shadow people stalking our neighborhood, are right here ready to be defeated."

Jonny paced around behind the curtain.

"Now Plank I know what's on your mind. I know what you've meant to ask me. The question that's been digging at your brain for the past few weeks. It's nestled deep inside, it's poked around, it's been whispering to- Alright, Alright! I'll stop monologuing."

Jonny cleared his throat. "The question eating away at your subconscious. Who are… the Shadow People!? Well I'm glad you asked. I was asking myself that same question. But then I really started thinking. Who would wander the cul-de-sac at night? Who would skulk around Double D's house? And most importantly, what two people do I know are incredibly short and gigantically tall? Factoring in all those elements, I was able to deduce that the Shadow People are in fact…Ed and Eddy!"

"…What do you mean you knew that already!? And you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me!?"

"You know Plank, you have to remember that I'm the Super-villain and you're the minion! Not the other way around! "

"But enough of that. It's time to start the show!"

Jonny and Plank stuck their heads through the stage curtains. They were able to oversee all the gym from their little hideaway, which made it the perfect place for the two to witness all of their villainess schemes. Also Jonny's head blended in nicely with the curtain.

"Alright Plank, you ready?" Jonny pulled out a switch with a red button on it. Above it read 'Danger'.

"Ok. Begin the countdown. 3…2…1…" Jonny pressed down on the button.

…Nothing seemed to happen. People were still dancing and the crowd circled around the punch table didn't move.

"Ok let's try this again. 3…2…1… go!"

Nothing.

"3, 2, 1, go!"

Nothing.

"Go!"

Nada.

"Go!"

Zip.

"GO!"

Less than nothing.

Jonny hammered his finger down on the button multiple times.

"Plank!? Why isn't anything working!? The batteries are plugged in and the anti-interference generator is on. You set up the traps right?"

"…What do you mean I was supposed to do it! You're the minion!"

Jonny smacked the switch on his head.

"Are you saying you didn't set up any of the traps!? The gourd water cannons? The gourd juice sprayers? Not even the gourd animal throwers!? Great, just great!"

Jonny went behind the curtain. He paced back and forth with his hands on his hips.

"It's alright Plank. We just- We just have to go to plan two. You did set up plan two, right?"

"… O.k. then, well just have to go with plan 3."

Jonny grabbed a burlap sack he had smuggled in earlier that day. From inside he pulled out a mechanical contraption.

"I call this, The Gourd Launcher! No Plank! It doesn't actually launch gourds! I'm not trying to kill people. It just shoots their seeds."

"Yes I harvested all the seeds myself. Yes that's why our room smells."

Loading up the seeds Jonny activated the gourd launcher. It came alive in an instant and started emitting a tiny buzzing noise. The whole thing looked like it was jury-rigged by someone who didn't know what they were doing, which was most likely the case in this situation.

"Plank," Jonny said devising an evil grin, "let's go."

* * *

"Your gonna die shortcake!"

After dodging Sarah's strikes with the punch ladle, Lee had gotten hold of the spare ladle and engaged Sarah in a duel. As the two of them struck and parried each others blows with the utensils, a crowd had gathered to watch the two of them duke it out.

"Don't talk like you can even hit me Lee! I've beaten 8th graders better than you!"

Sarah did an overhead strike that Lee narrowly avoided by moving to the right. Then using her shoulder Lee pushed Sarah causing her to collide into the punch table. Noticing an opening as Sarah regained her balanced Lee attempted a left swing. Sarah leaned back causing the ladle to miss her chin by only an inch. The swings momentum spun Lee around, a mistake Sarah took advantage of by kicking her in the butt.

"Ow! You little twerp!" Lee shouted.

"Oh, did someone get a boo-boo on their behind?" Sarah said as she readied herself for the next attack.

"Way to go Sarah!" Jimmy said from the side as he bounced up and down. "You really got her good that time!"

"Thanks Jimmy!" Sarah gave him a wink.

Jimmy blushed at the sudden expression. "Oh, my" he thought.

Rubbing her behind Lee cracked her neck. "Alright red." Lee flexed her arms and held the ladle as if it was a baseball bat. "Play times over."

Lee meant what she said. Charging at Sarah, Lee swung at her head. Ducking beneath the knockout strike Sarah weaved to the left, moving further along the punch table.

"Ooh, looks like someone missed batting practice." Sara sneered.

Erupting into a fury of rage Lee swung with a downwards-right swing. Instead of hitting Sarah it struck the table, causing the punch bowl to shake.

"You wanna take a quick break Kanker? You're starting to swing like my grandma!

"Shut up!" Lee screamed. "Shut up!"

Dragging the ladle across the table Lee did an upwards swing, sending the glass punch bowl flying to the floor. The crowd moved back as tiny pieces of glass and Hawaiian punch spread along the ground.

Sarah and Lee gave each other a jaw dropped, wide-eyed look. As they looked at the mess on the floor the same two words popped in their heads.

"Ohhh Shi-" Before uttering the last syllable they were interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

"Help! Help! She's gonna kill me!"

Sprinting past was a terrified Eddy. Too distracted running for his life, he didn't notice the thick of pool of punch collecting on the ground.

"Huh!"

At his speed when he stepped on the pool he slid forward past Sarah and Lee and landed belly first on top of the empty punch table.

"Ow" Eddy moaned as he rolled on his back.

"EDDY!"

Eddy raised his head and looked down his laid out body. Standing in the pool of punch was an enraged Marie.

"Oh please don't do what I think you're gonna- Mama!"

Moving as she if she was a blue-haired tigress Marie pounced on Eddy. The swiftness and impact of their collision caused the table to tip over, landing on the gym floor with an ear deafening bang.

After looking over Eddy's currant assault by Marie, Sarah and Lee looked back at each other. Knowing that their business was far from over the two raised their ladles and exchanged a series of loud war-cry's as they continued their battle.

"Ow, Marie not the face!"

"I've got you now shortcake!"

"You ruined it!"

"Bite me trailer queen!"

"Prepare to be Gourded!"

The four combatants looked away from their opponents. "What!?" They all cried out.

Jonny and Plank stood front and center above the pool of punch "I said! Prepare to be" Jonny raised his launcher; "Gourded!"

From the mouth of the Jury-rigged machine shot a fast nonstop line of gourd seeds. They hit like rocks and Lee and Sarah dived next to Eddy and Marie behind the table to avoid the blast. The crowd fled as seeds ricochet off the tables surface.

"Sarah! Are you ok!?" Jimmy yelled over the loud crashing of seeds.

"I'm alright Jimmy, just get somewhere safe- I'll meet you later!"

"Why the hell is he shooting us!?" Lee said.

"I don't know!" Eddy yelled. "Maybe him and that piece of wood finally snapped!"

"No! No! No! I am in control Eddy!" Jonny said as he unloaded on the table. "You can hide behind there for now but sooner or later you'll have to-" With a small bang the gourd launcher gave out and started emitting smoke. "Well that's what I get for bringing a prototype." Jonny smacked the launcher to see if it had any more juice in it.

"What's going on here!?"

At the entrance of the room stood Mr. Hopkins and the other chaperones. Each of them carried a look of shock and anger. At the sight of the teachers Sarah, Lee, and Jonny each dropped their weapons. The other chaperones went to go check on the other students as Mr. Hopkins stood facing the five misfits.

"Eddy?" Mr. Hopkins walked forward and saw the chaos that had ensued. "What happened?"

"Uh" Eddy was lost for words. "Uh-uh-it was uh- uh… Kankers."

Marie and Lee both shot Eddy a hateful look.

"Ok." Mr Hopkins said rubbing the back of his neck. You could tell just by looking at his face that he was trying his best to hold in all the things running through his mind "You five." He pointed towards Jonny, Eddy, Marie, Sarah, and Lee. "You five go wait outside my classroom. We need to have a little talk."

"Forget that." Marie said getting up. She walked past Mr. Hopkins into the hallway.

"You four. My classroom." Mr. Hopkins said to the remaining kids as they nodded in agreement. He then ran into the hallway to chase after Marie.

"…where's his classroom?" Sarah asked resting her head against the table.

May finally ran into the scene. "Hey what happened- Ahh!" May slipped and fell into the pool of punch.

* * *

Running into the English hall Mr. Hopkins saw Marie pull her coat out of her locker.

"Marie? You can't just leave." He shouted down the hallway.

Marie didn't respond, she just walked towards the exit.

"Marie?" Mr Hopkins ran in front of her and blocked her path.

"Move." Marie said staring straight ahead.

"Marie, I can't do that, you need to come with me." He placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Ok Marie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well that's unfortunate, cause it's nothing!"

Mr. Hopkins looked down and saw Marie's eyes. He saw they were red and puffy.

"Marie, why were you crying?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're upset!?"

"Marie. What happened in there?"

"Oh you know!" Marie said with forced positivity. "Some dancin', some drinkin'. Oh and I also acted real stupid and screwed up real bad!" Marie closed her eyes to hold back her tears. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Marie, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care? Tell me why?"

"Because I care about my students."

" _Oh ok!_ " Marie laughed to herself. "You know I see how you put up the whole 'caring teacher thing', but I just want you to know, I don't believe it! I see the way you favor some students and just ignore the rest. Is that your plan? You realize you aren't able to reach out to all of us so you just throw people like Rolf, Kevin, and May to the curb? Cause if so I think that's pretty messed up."

"Marie, I don't mean to ignore some of my students."

"Oh ok! Sure! Glad we got all this figured out! So now why don't you just step out of my way, head back to the gym, and go flirt with Ms. Clancy or something. Cause I'm going home!"

Marie pushed her way past Mr. Hopkins and put on her jacket as she stepped outside.

_I know I'm gonna regret saying that, but screw it. I'm emotional, I'm tired, and to be honest I don't have time to worry about it. Right now I'm just gonna go home, and enjoy my two weeks of vacation god dammit!_

"Yeah! Winter Break! It's gonna be great…"

* * *

Mr. Hopkins unlocked his classroom and entered with Eddy, Lee, Sarah, and Jonny in tow.

"Guys sit down." He said as he leaned back on his desk.

"You guys have your own desks?" Sarah said sitting down. "We all sit at tables in our room."

"No one cares, Red" Lee said. "And where's Marie?"

"She left."

"Well then I'm leavin' too."

Lee started walking towards the door.

"Sit down"

"If Marie's not gonna-"

"I said, sit down."

Everyone in the room shrunk an inch at the sound of Mr. Hopkins words.

"Pshh" Lee said trying to act unfazed; "Alright."

As soon as everyone had settled into their seats Mr. Hopkins started talking.

"Ok, who wants to start?"

With little hesitation all four started explaining their stories at the same time.

"I was just trying to get some punch!-"

"-Been egging me on all week!"

"She then stuffed me in a trashcan-!"

"-Stalking the neighborhood! Causing mass hysteria!"

"All right calm down!" Mr Hopkins got up. "We're going to do this one person at a time. No interruptions."

After many grunts and coldhearted looks, eventually Mr. Hopkins felt he had gotten everybody's story so far. Hanging up his desk phone Mr. Hopkins cleared his throat.

"Well we've told your parents about what happened tonight and they're coming to pick you up. When you guys get back in two weeks we'll discuss your punishments."

The four of them nodded in understatement.

"Sarah, Jonny, you guys go wait back in the gym. Lee, your mom says you're to get your sister and head straight home. Eddy stay here, I need to talk to you for a moment."

Eddy's jaw dropped as he watched the other three scurry out of the room. Soon it was only him and Mr. Hopkins in the classroom.

"Eddy?"

"…Yeah Mr. Hopkins?"

"What caused the dispute between you and Marie tonight?"

"Oh, hm." Eddy rolled his tongue in his mouth, contemplating his answer. "I'm not sure. Her and her sisters have always acted wild towards me, Ed, and Double D."

"Hmm, I don't know Eddy. Marie seemed pretty upset."

"Yeah, well you know. Women." Eddy laughed.

"You think this is funny Eddy?"

"No!" Eddy said trying to act disciplined.

"Come on Eddy, think. What would make Marie so upset that she, out of all people, would cry?"

"Oh… Well she said I ruined her moment or something, I don't know."

"Her moment?"

"Yeah"

"What kind of moment?"

"A moment between her and…"

"And who?"

"Double D."

"Double D?"

"I know, crazy right?" Eddy chuckled. "Like the two of them would ever have a 'moment'."

"What's so crazy about it?"

"Oh come on Mr. Hopkins! You know Marie! You know how psycho she is."

"Hey I won't say Marie is one of my most perfect students. But I wouldn't go as far as to call her a psycho."

"Well that's where you're wrong Mr. Hopkins. She's a ticking crazy time-bomb. And when she blows it's my job to protect Double D from her explosive, evil, conniving ways."

"Protect Double D?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Double D's a smart kid, he can take care of himself."

"I thought so too. But lately he's been acting a little off!"

"…How so?"

"Oh ok, just give me a sec' ." Eddy cracked his neck and knuckles. "OK let me run down the list: First, Double D hasn't been spending as much time with me or Ed lately and frankly I believe it's seriously affecting Ed's head- not that I'm saying it was great before. Second, he's secretly been seeing some mystery girl. He's denied it, but I've seen the evidence! And usually this wouldn't bother me, I'd actually be impressed, but it's been causing him to become emotionally unstable. Third, he's been acting a little too friendly towards Marie. Why all of a sudden? I don't know. But I've noticed it ever since you gave the two of them that after-school detention. So you might be at fault here. Now I don't think you did it on purpose, but you did do it."

"… is that all?"

"Yes."

"…Wow Eddy that was- that was a well-informed response."

"No problem Mr. Hopkins." Eddy leaned back in his desk with a look of satisfaction painted across his face.

Mr. Hopkins scratched his chin as he took in what Eddy had told him. Feeling he had a good grasp of the situation at hand he reached under his desk and pulled out a small blue book.

"You got your own personal library under there Mr. Hopkins?" Eddy asked.

"Nah Eddy, I just keep a small collection of novels in my desk drawer." Mr. Hopkins got up from his chair and walked over to Eddy.

"Eddy, have you ever heard of a book called  _Brother's Keeper_?"

"Hm, did they ever make a movie about it?"

"No."

"Then no.

"You ever heard of the author Trevor Hunt?"

"Is he the guy who made the movie about the King Arthur mechs?"

"What?- No."

"Then no."

"Well then.  _Brother's Keeper_  is book about two male siblings growing up in a small mid-western town. Over the course of a summer they learn what it means to be men and how eventually you have to let go your hold of the people you love and let them take responsibility for themselves."

"Ok…"

"Do you get where I'm going with this Eddy? Do you understand the point I'm trying to make?"

"…yeah I think so."

"Ok, what am I trying to say?"

"You want me to get Double D to read this book."

"No Eddy. I want you to read this."

"Me?"

"No the  _other_  Eddy in my class."

"… you mean Ed?"

Mr. Hopkins dropped his face into his hand.

"Because besides comics Ed doesn't read that much-"

"Eddy!"

"Yes sir!"

"I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you will read this book over the break." Mr. Hopkins held the book out in front of Eddy.

"Oh… I don't know." Eddy pushed the book back. "I'm pretty booked the next two weeks with projects, Christmas, Hanukkah-"

"Eddy."

"Also I still have to read The Odyssey and do the book report for it-"

"Eddy." Mr. Hopkins bent down and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not asking you as a teacher to a student. But as a man to a young man. I want you to promise me, that you'll read this book."

Eddy looked from his teachers eyes to the book, and back again. "Ok Mr. Hopkins." He said with a straight voice. "I'll read it."

"Thank you Eddy." Mr Hopkins extended out his right hand. "Let's shake on it. Man to man"

Hesitating Eddy slowly raised his right hand and the two of them performed the brotherly gesture.

"Now go head back to the Gym. Your mother will be here soon."

Clenching the book in his left hand Eddy got up from his seat and walked towards the door. He looked back before he stepped out the door. "I will read it Mr. Hopkins."

His teacher gave him a slight nod. He then stepped into the hall and slowly headed towards the gymnasium.

"I hope so Eddy." Mr Hopkins said staring at where Eddy just stood. "I really do."

* * *

"Sarah!" Jimmy shouted as he saw her and Jonny enter the gym. Running towards her he embraced her in a tight hug. "I hope you didn't get in much trouble."

"I don't know Jimmy. I'll find out after break. But I know my mom is gonna kill me." She laughed to hide her fear.

"Oh it probably won't be that horrible!" Jimmy reassured her.

"Yeah I know." Sarah said giving a slight smile. "But hey the night wasn't all that bad. At least I showed up Kanker."

"Oh yes you did Sarah! Oh you should have seen how great you looked! It was- It was as if you were a dueling swashbuckler! You were like 'whoosh'!" Jimmy performed a sideways slash with an imaginary rapier; "Then 'shing shing'!" Jimmy parried two blows.

He finished his reenactment and the two them burst into a loud fit of laughter.

"I was great wasn't I?" Sarah said looking at the ground. Her smile growing bigger and bigger.

"More than great! The way you narrowly dodged Lee's attacks. All the while intimidating her with bardic jokes and remarks. You were incredible! Sensational! Extraordinary!"

"Wow Jimmy, you're too flattering…" Sarah locked eyes with Jimmy.

"I'm just being truthful Sarah. You really are amazing." Jimmy looked down at his feet. His face was blushing, a fact Sarah hadn't ignored.

"Incredible?" Sarah asked.

"Absolutely"

"Sensational?" Sarah asked moving closer.

"Of course."

"Extraordinary?" She asked standing inches from him.

"Yeah…" Jimmy was as red as a ripe tomato.

"Jimmy?"

"Yes Sarah?" Jimmy said raising his head.

Sarah closed her eyes and pecked Jimmy right on his lips. By the look of him Sarah was convinced all the blood in Jimmy's body had traveled up and collected in his cheeks.

"Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh" Jimmy was speechless.

"Sarah, Ed, your mother is here." A chaperone said.

"Uh- Uh- Uh- Uh"

"Call me later, Jimmy." Sarah said as she backed away.

"I'll call."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky-swear promise?

"Pinky-swear promise. I'll call, I'll write, I'll telegram, I'll courier, I'll-,

"Good-night Jimmy." Sarah said with a smile.

"Good-night!" Jimmy cried.

The two waved each other goodbye and soon Sarah and her brother were gone. Jimmy stood staring at the spot where Sarah had just stood and kissed him.

_Oh my!- Oh my!- Oh my!- Oh my!-_

Jimmy jumped up and down in joy.

"Yippie!" He cried as he extended his arms to the heavens.

This had been the greatest night of his young life.

* * *

_I wonder what happened to Double D? I mean he just sort of up and disappeared. I hope he's alright, I guess. Nah, I know he's alright. Double D doesn't get in trouble. He's probably sitting at home working on some science paper or something…_

Eddy lay on top of his bed staring at the ceiling. For the little incident at the dance his mom and dad had grounded him until further notice. No movies, no tv, no computer, and no music. The last one was a brutal blow to Eddy. He could get by without the other three, but without his tunes?

"That's just cruel and unusual punishment."

Eddy sat up on his bed and surveyed his room. He needed something to occupy his time now that he was on lockdown. He was too tired to exercise, too energetic to sleep, and doing homework wasn't even an option.

"I'm really starting to hate this break." Eddy said doing a double face palm.

Lowering his hands Eddy's eyes caught sight of Mr. Hopkins book atop his desk.

"Pssh." Eddy said blowing air out of his mouth. "Why not? I got nothing better to do…"

Eddy dragged himself up from his bed and snatched the book of the counter. He sunk down himself down in his beanbag chair and flipped oven the book. The book had seen better days. The cover scratched, the binding wrinkled, and the pages reeked of old age.

"Well here goes."

_Brother's Keeper_

_Chapter One_

_"When I was younger my mom used to say I was always too invested in things I had no power over…_


End file.
